KarinRay
by Karin-Ray
Summary: Por si algunos pensaban que no había otra como ellos...
1. Default Chapter

**_I.- Cuestiones_**

En la tierra se sentía la paz y tranquilidad, después de varias batallas y catástrofes, se podía sentir aquella tranquilidad que todos querían.

Era oscuro, los rayos del sol ya no brotaban y alumbraban.

En esos momentos de tranquilidad la pequeña Pan se encontraba soñado sobre sus raices de sayajin, pero en su sueño representaba sobre como pequeños saiyajin se alejaban en pequeñas esferas a diferentes planetas, para posteriormente dirigirse a diferentes planetas, ya que cuando crecieran ellos se apoderaran de aquél lugar. En ese momento Pan despertó, algo sobresaltada sobre aquél sueño...

- Que sueño tan raro – decía ella mientras una mano pasaba a su frente – pero... ¿representará algo? ¿Qué pasó con todos esos saiyajin?- esa pregunta no la podía sacar de su cabeza, mientras se arreglaba seguía en su mente tal duda- ¿Acaso mi padre sabe algo del tema?- se preguntó después de haber arreglado su habitación, ella salió de ella y fue a preguntarle a sus padre sobre aquella extraña duda... -¡Mamá! ¿Sabes donde se encuentra mi papá?

-Si, claro pero no se encuentra en casa, ¿Para que lo quieres?- preguntó Videl con cierta curiosidad.

-Es sobre los saiyajin ¿Crees que existan más aparte de mi papá, mi tío o de los que habitan aquí en la Tierra? – Le preguntó Pan algo deseosa de la respuesta de su madre

-Mmmhhh... la verdad no se que decirte... - dijo ella pensativa

-ya veo- dijo Pan con cierta decepción

-Pero puedes esperar a que llegue tu padre, creo que no tarda – dijo Videl algo paciente

-Ya veo......- dijo Pan decepcionada, mientras su mirada pasaba de su madre a al suelo, y luego se retiró con un largo suspiro, cuando hubo llegado a su habitación para solucionar la duda pensó en varias opciones pero la mejor fue –¡¡YA SE!! ¡¡MI TÍO GOTTEN DEBE DE SABER!!- ella salió muy entusiasmada de su habitación – mamá voy a salir – le avisó a Videl.

-Si esta bien, pero no te tardes.- Indicó Videl, mientras seguía limpiando; Pan salió apresuradamente de su casa, y voló hacia donde se encontraba Gotten; Cuando ella llegó se paró enfrente de la puerta y tocó la puerta, inmediatamente se abrió y se encontraba Milk en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Pan! ¡Que gusto verte! nn

-A mi también me da gusto verte abuelita, pero ¿Se encontrará mi tío Gotten? – preguntó ella con ansiedad.

-Sí, aquí está, pasa.nn – le indicó a Pan, ella entró y vio que en la sala se encontraba su tío.

-Entonces nos vemos a las 9:00...- mientras hablaba él por teléfono

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tío!!!!!!- gritó Pan

-Si mañana te hablo-mientras se cubría su otro oído- si adiós.- se despidió colgando el teléfono.

-¡TIO GOTTEN!- Pan le volvió a gritar a Gotten.

-¿Qué pasa Pan?¬¬

-¿Tú sabes como sobrevivieron mi abuelito y Vegeta?

-Si, mi papá se salvó por que él, antes de que explotara, lo transfirieron a la Tierra, según eso para conquistarla, y pues Vegeta, bueno, él estaba en otro lugar muy lejos de su planeta natal.

-Ya veo, pero mi abuelito me había dicho que habían 2 saiyans más, 1 era un señor llamado mmmmmhhh.... A ver era aaaaahhh si Paragus y Broly.

Si, de ellos, nadie se acordaban que existían y por eso sobrevivieron, todos creían que habían muerto, pero hasta el final resulto que no y Paragus murió y luego Broly era un saiyajin muy poderoso que solo quería matar a mi papá, pero después él murió.

-Pero... mi abuelito no era el único considerado débil, de seguro hubieron mas saiyajins que los mandaron a otros planetas... - dijo Pan algo confundida.

-Si quieres una opinión yo creo que todavía vive alguno.

-Si yo también lo creo...bueno, gracias tío, nos vemos, esta conversarción estuvo muy interesante- ella se despidió de igual modo de Milk y luego se retiro de regreso a casa, pero en el camino ella pensaba...- mi tío tiene razón a de existir otro más, pero ¿Dónde?

Primer capítulo (remodelado), de seguro esta igual de corto que el otro pero espero que luego pueda actualizarlo de nuevo, hasta el momento eso es todo.


	2. Capítulo 2 Supervivencia de los saiyans

II.- Capítulo  
Supervivencia de los saiyans .  
  
Bulma decidió hacer una reunión de amigos, por que hace mucho tiempo que no los veía.  
  
Bulma: ¡Ay, que emoción nos volvemos a juntar y ya no tardaran en llegar, hace tiempo que no los veo.  
  
Bra: Tranquila mamá, sólo han pasado 4 meses.  
  
Bulma: eso para mí es demasiado tiempo para no verlos.  
  
Bra: Pues cuando eres mayor el tiempo se pasa mas rápido.  
  
Después de un tiempo llegaron todos los invitados.  
  
Pan: ¡Giru!   
  
Giru: ¡Giru! (fue a donde se encontraba Pan y acompañado de Trunks)  
  
Pan: Oye, Trunks... ¿Tú sabes o presientes que existan saiyans?  
  
Trunks: La verdad...., nunca me lo había preguntado pero creo que puede existir la posibilidad de que todavía existan algunos...  
  
Pan: También pienso lo mismo y ¿Tú Giru?  
  
Giru: ¡Giru! No sabe.  
  
Pan: (habrá mas en otros planetas????)  
  
Gotten: (sorprendentemente sin teléfono) ¿Sigues con la misma pregunta?  
  
Pan: Si, me hizo reflexionar mucho esa pregunta.  
  
Trunks: ¿Qué, sobre si existía la posibilidad de que siguieran vivos?  
  
Pan: Se puede decir, pero también sobre como sobrevivieron.  
  
Trunks: Bueno, Mi padre me habia dicho que los saiyans más débiles se fueron a otros Planetas, tal es el caso del Sr. Gokuh, pero mi papá bueno él se encontraba en otro planeta.  
  
Pan: Yo creo que el Universo es demasiado extenso y ........  
  
Ring!!!!!! Ring!!!!!!  
  
Gotten: Jeje... me hablan. (contestando el teléfono)¿Bueno?  
  
Pan: mi tío no tiene remedio..... bueno y yo creo que son varias galaxias y demasiados planetas y bueno mi abuelito no era el único saiyan débil.  
  
Trunks: Que les parece si mañana vamos al templo sagrado y le decimos a Dende en donde sería posible hablar con Kaioh....  
  
Gotten: (cortando su conversación) Cuando dijiste les ¿te referías a mi también?  
  
Trunks: Si, por qué?  
  
Gotten: Creo que tendrás que ponerlo en singular.......  
  
Trunks: Vamos Gotten, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos algo los 2 (y vaya que tenía razón). Gotten: Lo sé, pero sabes hay una pequeña diferencia.....  
  
Trunks: ¿Qué?  
  
Gotten: Voy.....  
  
Trunks: A ja......  
  
Gotten: yo..............  
  
Trunks: ¿Si?  
  
Gotten: VOY A SALIR CON PARIS.   
  
(todos se caen estilo anime).  
  
Trunks: Ya veo... Pan: Vaya próximamente mi tío ya no estará soltero, (mirada pícara) voy a tener tía. Gotten: Silencio Pan (se sonroja).  
  
Todos: ajaja  
Continuara....... 


	3. Capítulo 3 Todo acerca del planeta Hyrum

Capítulo III  
Todo acerca el planeta Hyrum  
  
Pan llegó a Capsule Corp. Para esperar a Trunks y poder ir al templo sagrado, que es en donde se encuentra Dende.  
  
Pan: cuanto se tarda.......  
  
(se abre la puerta, después de un tiempo)  
  
Trunks: lo siento pero mi madre, me estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.  
  
Pan: Bueno, ya vámonos.  
  
(se fueron volando y luego en el Templo....)  
  
Pan: Dende!!!! ¿Cómo estas?  
  
Dende: Bien, gracias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?  
  
Trunks: Si, disculpa pero como nos podemos comunicar con Kaioh del N.  
  
Dende: ¿Es eso? Síganme (los condujo a un lugar despejado; casi no parecía del Templo).  
  
Pan: Cielos!!, ¿aquí nos podemos comunicar con él?  
  
Dende: Si, aquí no tendrán dificultad para hablar con él.  
  
Trunks: Muchas Gracias, bueno Pan a lo que vamos.  
  
Telepáticamente  
  
Kaioh N.: ¿Quién es? ¿Trunks eres tú?  
  
Trunks: Así es, pero Kaioh sólo te quiero preguntar si has sentido las presencias, en otra zona, que tenga más o menos el nivel de pelea.(para los que no saben fuerza)  
  
Kaioh N.: Imposible son los únicos con tal fuerza!!!  
  
Trunks: Ya veo  
  
Kaioh N: ¿Por qué?  
  
Trunks: Sólo quería saber si existían saiyans pero ....  
  
Kaioh N: ESPERA!!! Hace muy poco sentí una presencia de una gran cantidad de energía.  
  
Pan: ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar?  
  
Kaioh N: Venia del planeta, si no me equivoco, del Planeta Hyrum.  
  
Pan: Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Trunks: Gracias Kaioh, nos vemos.  
  
(ambos regresan a Capsule Corp.)  
  
Trunks: Bueno ya viste y ¿ahora?  
  
Pan: Me gustaría saber un poco mas sobre ese planeta pero esperen un momento ese Kaioh pertenece a el Norte no al Este....  
  
Trunks: Y me imagino que querrás preguntarle a Kaioh del Este?  
  
Pan: No sería mala idea...  
  
Trunks: Para que te dije  
  
(al día siguiente)  
  
Pan: Esta vez lo haré yo sola, no necesito de alguien. Verán que puedo saber todo acerca aquel planeta.  
  
(se dirige al templo sagrado)  
  
Dende: Hola Pan, ¿ Qué pasa?  
  
Pan: Esto es un asunto de vida o muerte dime ¿cómo es que puedo hablar con Kaioh Del Este?  
  
Dende: De la misma manera solo que hacia el este  
  
Pan: Muchas gracias!!!(se dirige al mismo lugar sólo que volteada hacia El este.) KAIOH DEL ESTEEE!!!!!!  
  
Kaioh E: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Pan: Mi nombre es pan y me gustaría saber sobre un planeta que se encuentra en Aquella zona...  
  
Kaioh E: ¿Cuál es?  
  
Pan: El planeta Hyrum  
  
Kaioh E: Si lo conozco, ¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
Pan: Quiero saber si se encuentra alguien con un elevado nivel de pelea.  
  
Kaioh E: Ah!!! ¿Tú quieres saber quien fue una de las mas fuertes?  
  
Pan: Si, exacto!!!!!  
  
Kaioh E: Te diré .- hace muchos años el planeta Hyrum fue invadido por los saiyans, pero ellos no pudieron conquistar dicho planeta por que subestimaron a los habitantes. años después, en el planeta Vegita, nació una pequeña que por físico no Parecía ser saiyan pero la cola la dilataba si lo era, total, los saiyans que no pudieron conquistar el planeta, tramaron un plan ellos la enviaron a aquel planeta. años mas tarde ella creció y recordó su misión pero antes de advertirles a los saiyans ella se enamoró de un Temu y bueno...  
  
Pan: Entonces sigue una viva lo sabía  
  
Kaioh E. : Déjame acabar, bueno se cazaron y tuvieron a una hija pero después llegó Freeza y bueno todo fue una catástrofe, y la madre de la pequeña (la saiyan) y su padre (Temu) lucharon contra Freeza y bueno, ellos murieron.....  
  
Pan. OH NO!!! Pero que hay de su hija  
  
Kaioh E: No lo se, pero la enviaron a otro planeta o se encuentra en el mismo y viviendo con otros Temus.  
  
Pan: Como me gustaría ir a ese planeta para investigar, pero no creo que puedo hacerlo(decepcionada)  
  
Kaioh E: Oye niña por que no le dices a el nameku que esta ahí que te envié hacia acá y yo te llevo. Pan: Pero ¿cómo?................ No te pierdas el sig. capítulo Mi nombre es Karin Ray.

* * *

Perdón por no haber escrito muy largos los capítulos, pero apenas estoy comenzando en hacer fanfics pero poco a poco voy a mejorar, pero tienen que decirme en que debo de mejorar y trataré de hacerlo oki? Muchas gracias por los reviews. 


	4. IV Mi nombre es KarinRay

IV Capítulo  
  
Mi nombre es Karin Ray  
  
Kaioh E: Dile al sujeto verde que si él te podría transportar a donde se encuentran todos los espíritus y yo te esperare.  
  
Pan: Muchas Gracias.... (ella se va al templo a decirle a Dende que le lleve a el lugar en donde le indicó Kaioh del Este).  
  
Dende: Bueno ahí vamos (se transportan en donde se encuentran todas las almas o el castillo de Enmadayosama).  
  
Pan: Gracias, Ahí esta!! (mientras se acerca).  
  
Kaioh E: Bueno súbete, es hora de irnos. (enseñandole a Pan una motocicleta roja).  
  
Pan: Si, nos vemos Dende!!  
  
K.E: Bueno como no podemos estar en el universo asi como asi, tenemos que irnos a un lugar especial en donde encontraremos el transportador y de ahí podras buscarla.  
  
salieron a toda velocidad y claro el viaje duro ...5...4....3....2...1...  
  
K.E.: Ya llegamos!! vamos..  
  
bajaron de la moto.  
  
K.E.: Bueno que esperas???  
  
Pan: No va a venir???  
  
K.E. No seas tonta...yo tengo en la zona E. o sea en mi planeta, para que pueda entrenar a todos los que se acercan!! yo regresaré por ti mmh.. 2 horas despues asi que date prisa!!  
  
Pan se transaldo a otro lugar oscuro pero sentía como si estuviera  
durmiendo.  
  
Pan: Creo que,....... Ya llegue..... este lugar si que es oscuro!! Qué es esa luz? ( se acerca poco a poco) Cielos!! estoy en una casa.... bueno tengo que salir antes de que alguien me vea (sale de puntitas de la casa)Que lindo lugar ...... ( se parecía a la Tierra, pero claro sin contaminación). Bueno a lo que vine; tengo que encontrarla. (comenzó la busqueda pero el lugar era enorme y por medio de su ki era imposible encontrarla ya que lo tenía en un nivel bajo) (en ese momento encontró a un habitante, que por cierto era muy similar a los humanos) Disculpa!!! Me podrías decir si hay alguien que tenga demasiada fuerza, quiero decir...mmmmmm mas de lo normal??  
  
Temu: Si, todos lo poseemos pero hay alguien en especial que tiene mas que todos nostros, se llama Karin y vive en la zona de Ritzuko.  
  
Pan: Ritzuko?? que es eso????  
  
Temu: Es verdad eres visitante... por que no hablas igual que todos nosotros.. de donde vienes?, tu acento me es conocido...  
  
Pan: Yo vengo de un planeta llamado Tierra.  
  
Temu: Tierra?? no lo conozco pero bueno ....Ritzuko es......(voltea hacia el oeste, estira una mano y le señala con el dedo) mira es hacia allá...  
  
Pan: Muchas gracias.  
  
Temu: No hay de que...  
  
Pan se dirige al lugar en donde le indicaron.  
  
Pan: Debe ser aquí...., le preguntare a otro habitante.....Disculpa estoy en Ritzuko? (ahora la Pan le había preguntado a otro habitante, pero ahora era una ancianita)  
  
Temu anciana: """"↓â˜¼siquiratasilawandosee↓ôâ•š"   
  
Pan: (con cara de que no le entendió ) Ya me voy...  
  
Temu A: Tan rápido?  
  
Pan: Me entiendiste??  
  
Temu A: Así es.... y si esto es Ritzuko terrícola.  
  
Pan: Sorprendente sabe de donde vine.  
  
Temu A: Jejeje... soy muy hábil no lo crees?  
  
Pan: Wow!! Si Ya lo creo, entonces conoce a Karin??  
  
Temu A: Si, yo la conozco desde que ella tenía 3 años.  
  
Pan: Me podría decir en donde vive?  
  
Temu A: Ella vive en la casa número 34.  
  
Pan: Gracias  
  
Temu A: Es la calle de la derecha....  
  
Pan: Jeje... gracias....  
  
Ella se dispuso a ir al lugar donde le había dicho y.....  
  
Pan: Aquí es....34 de Ritzuko.  
  
Era una casa rosado y muy grande y aparte de todo muy bonita.  
Pan llamó a la puerta.  
  
¿?: """"â–¼ÄDirmanaceâ˜¼:♣â—‹  
  
Pan: Disculpa pero ... Aquí vive Karin?  
  
¿?: Si, Quién la busca?  
  
Pan: Bueno, vengo de la Tierra y la estado buscando sólo para hablar...  
  
¿?: Espera... (abre la puerta)  
  
Aparece una amiga mía, ella es una chica alta de cabello largo y castaño  
oscuro ojos cafés, vestía un top blanco con unos tirantes rojos que  
conectaban a un short  
  
¿?: Bueno, Cómo te llamas antes que nada?  
  
Pan: Mi nombre es Pan, y vengo de la Tierra...  
  
Temu: ok....Yo soy Rage. y vivo con Karin ¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella?  
  
Pan: Bueno lo que pasa es que yo eh escuchado que es demasiado fuerte....  
  
Rage: Que quieres buscarle novio? eso sería un gran favor......  
  
Pan: No!! es por que yo me entere que ella es.....  
  
La conversación se ve interrumpida por una chica alta de pelo largo color  
castaño claro, ojos verdes, y vestida con un vestido rosa.  
  
¿?:Quién es Rage? (pregunta la chica)  
  
Rage: Es una chica que quiere hablar contigo .. por cierto viene de la Tierra...  
  
Pan: Tu eres....  
  
Karin: Si, soy Karin Ray  
  
Pan: Al fin te encontre.......  
Continuara..................... 


	5. V Sangre sayajin

V Capítulo  
Sangre Saiyan.  
  
Karin: Ah..., que bueno... - le dije con cierto tono de sarcasmo.  
  
Pan: Hablo en serio.-viéndome con una mirada muy seria  
  
Karin: OK, ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
  
Pan: Sólo quiero preguntarte algo.  
  
Karin: ¿Si?  
  
Pan: Tu madre..¿Qué raza fue? – ahora su mirada parecía de curiosidad y yo simplemente le respondí...  
  
Karin: mmh..... mh... nunca lo supe.  
  
Rage: ¿Quieren té? –nos interrumpió.  
  
Pan y Karin: Bueno.....  
  
Entrando a la casa; era mucho mas bonita, para Pan parecía un castillo.  
  
Pan: ¡Qué linda casa!  
  
Karin y Rage: Gracias  
  
Karin: Yo voy por las tazas. – yo me dirigía hacia la cocina...  
  
Rage: si, -mientras veía que me alejaba-, Es esa pregunta la que quieres que te responda?  
  
Pan: Así es...  
  
Rage: Te diré, su madre fue.... un saiyan y su padre un habitante de aquí y bueno ella no lo sabe.......  
  
Pan: ¿¡No!? (sorprendida)  
  
Rage: No, mi hermana siempre le negó la verdad y bueno ella piensa que es una Temu como su padre y de hecho se parece demasiado a ella.....  
  
Pan: Entonces te tengo que confesar algo...  
  
Rage: ¿Qué?  
  
Pan: yo soy mitad terrícola y mitad...-tardó unos momentos en responder- saiyan.  
  
Rage: ¿QUE?  
  
Pan: Y de donde vengo no soy la única.  
  
Rage: Hay más!!!???  
  
Pan: Si, mi papá, mi tío, mi abuelo, Vegeta, su hijo y su hija.  
  
Rage: VEGETA!!!???  
  
Pan: Lo conoces?  
  
Rage: Si, el príncipe Vegeta ¿No es verdad?  
  
Pan: Si.  
  
Rage: dices que tiene 2 hijos??  
  
Pan: Si, sus nombres son Trunks y Bra. AH!! tengo una foto en donde todos estamos en una fiesta, pero espera...- saca de su bolsillo una caja pequeña y luego de ella saca una cápsula, la tira al suelo y poom!! Sale una cámara y un pequeño álbum, Luego Pan tomó el álbum y luego le mostró a Rage una fotografía donde salían todos.  
  
Rage: WOW!! -volteando a ver a Trunks- Tengo que ir algún día, pero bueno..... yo no le puedo decir nada......lo siento pero esa tendrá que ser decisión de mi hermana mayor.  
  
Pan: Deberían decirle que su mamá fue una saiyan.  
  
Rage: Lo se, yo quiero decirle pero .... tiene ciertas consecuencias......y bueno en parte ya esta demasiado grandecita para saberlo.  
  
Pan: ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
  
Rage: ella......24 años  
  
Pan: ¡Cielos!  
  
Después de algunos momentos al fin regreso con el té.  
  
Karin: Aquí esta el té.

Luego todas empezamos a beber de él.  
  
Pan: Que rico té......  
  
Karin: Gracias, pero venias hacerme unas preguntas....  
  
Pan: (Volteando a ver a Rage) eh si, tu padre que fue?  
  
Karin: Él fue un Temu  
  
Pan: ¿Tienes novio?  
  
Karin: ¡Vaya pregunta!! No, no tengo todos aqu son tan aburridos.  
  
Rage: Por eso te decía que si te conseguías seria un gran favor.  
  
Karin: ¡OYE!  
  
Rage: Es la verdad (Riéndose).  
  
Pan: Bueno, la última...  
  
Karin: Sip.  
  
Pan: (Tomando su cámara) Podría tomarles una foto?  
  
Karin y Rage: Si  
  
Tomó la foto rápidamente  
  
Pan: Muchas gracias, es hora de que vuelva.....Hasta luego y Gracias.  
  
Karin y Rage: Nos vemos.....  
  
Karin: Que chica tan extraña... esas preguntas son muy simples... pero esta bien!  
  
Pan regresa a la casa donde vino y se sube a la máquina.  
  
K.E: Cuánto tardaste!! Bueno vámonos  
  
Llegan a la entrada del castillo de Enmadayosama y ahí encontró a Kaioh del  
Este  
  
Pan: Gracias Kaioh del Este. Hasta luego.  
  
K.E: No fue nada pequeña (se retira con su moto)  
  
Dende: Vámonos Pan (se transportan al templo).  
  
Pan: Nos vemos Dende, tengo que mostrarle algo a Trunks.  
  
alza el vuelo y se dirige a Capsule Corp

Pan: Hola Bulma, ¿Estará Trunks?  
  
Bulma: Claro, pasa (La dirige a un cuarto que es en donde entrenan ya que se puede aumentar la gravedad)  
  
Pan: Gracias.  
  
Bulma: Los dejo.(se retira)  
  
Pan: Mira Trunks!!!  
  
Trunks: Ahora qué tienes?  
  
Pan: Es una foto   
  
Trunks: Y... quiénes son?  
  
Pan: La de la izquierda es una Temu y se llama Rage... y la de la derecha es Karin y es saiyan, aunque no de sangre pura pero por lo menos lo es.  
  
Trunks: QUÉ!!!?????  
  
Pan: Ash! Así como lo oyes, es saiyan, su mamá fue una saiyan pura y bueno eso significa que Karin tiene sangre de Saiyan y lo investigue yo sola Trunks: Eh...Si.¬¬

Continuará................


	6. VI Quién es Hikari?

VI .-¿Quién es Hikari?

Trunks: Todavía no puedo creer, que sigue una saiyan viva (todavía seguía asombrado)  
  
Pan: Si pero lo único malo es que ella no lo sabe.  
  
Trunks: ¿por qué? – preguntó con extrañeza  
  
Pan: No lo sé, es extraño pero creo que tendrán un buen motivo o excusa por no haberle dicho nada.  
  
Trunks: ¿Qué te parece si le enseñamos la fotografía a mi papá?  
  
Pan: Parece buena idea  
  
Se dirigen a decirle a enseñarle la fotografía.  
  
Trunks: Papá!!  
  
Vegeta: mmmmhhh.... (Malhumorado y entrenando como siempre)  
  
Trunks: quería preguntarte si sabes quién es esta chica (enseñándole la fotografía)  
  
Vegeta: (corta su entrenamiento) No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de quien demonios sea.  
  
Trunks: Bueno... ella es otra de los saiyans sobrevivientes  
  
Vegeta: No existe otro saiyan vivo.. (enojado)  
  
Trunks: Dime entonces, porque los Kaiohs nos dijeron que podía existir la posibilidad de que existiera otro vivo...  
  
Vegeta: Por que son unos imbéciles!!!...  
  
Trunks: (que enojón)- Pero... conoces el planeta Hyrum?  
  
Vegeta: SI, TODOS SUS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS HABITANTES MATARON A UN EJERCITO!!!  
  
Trunks: Eh.....  
  
Pan: (Se harta de que Trunks ya no puede con él) Yo encontré a esa chica llamada Karin y su mamá era un saiyan – y ella empezó a relatarle todo lo que había hecho y escuchado.  
  
Vegeta: Y A MÍ QUE!! NO ME IMPORTA QUE LA ESTÚPIDA SE HAYA MUERTO!!  
  
Pan: yo se que no le importa pero, por favor dígame como se llamaba...  
  
Vegeta: ELLA SE LLAMA HIKARI Y ELLA ERA UNA COMPLETA INÚTIL  
  
Pan: gracias eso es todo... y ya me voy- indignada  
  
Trunks: Eh... yo te acompaño....(volteando a ver a su padre)  
  
Pan: Entonces vamonos.  
  
Salen de la capsule. Corp.  
  
Trunks: Por cierto a donde vamos?  
  
Pan: vamos a ir al planeta Hyrum.  
  
Trunks: Y como vamos a hacer eso?  
  
Pan:sólo sígueme.  
  
Se fueron al templo de Kaioh sama..... Y volvieron a hacer la misma rutina...a hablar con Kaioh del Este.  
  
Kaioh E: Oye.. me interrumpes demasiado mejor dejo mi máquina en este lugar y así no me molestas mas.  
  
Pan: Buena idea y gracias  
  
De nuevo se teletransportaron y aparecieron en el templo de las almas y ahí encontraron la máquina.  
  
Pan: Gracias... en donde quiera que esté Kaioh del Este.. Vamos Trunks!!  
  
Se teletransportaron y aparecieron en el lugar donde pan apareció por primera vez, en un lugar muy oscuro...  
  
Trunks: Aquí que?  
  
Pan: Llegamos...salgamos de aqu  
  
Ambos salieron de la casa  
  
Pan: Tengo que encontrar a esa anciana... Ahí esta!!!  
  
T. A: Hola.. Ahora traes a alguien...  
  
Trunks: Si mi nombre es Trunks.. (haciendo reverencia)  
  
T. A: Vaya y al parecer es muy educado aparte de apuesto ejeje...  
  
Trunks: Gracias... (sonrojándose)  
  
Pan: Quisiera preguntarle sobre Hikari  
  
T. A: Ella es la madre de Karin  
  
Pan: Eso ya lo se.. pero quisiera entrar en detalles  
  
T. A: OH... pues.. ella la enviaron los saiyans aquí.. y creció como cualquier otro  
  
Pan: Pero su hija...nació cuando vino Freeza...y luego –interrumpiéndola  
  
T. A: Jijiji eso es lo que casi todos creen si se ponen a hacer cuentas eso es una mentira...  
  
Pan: Pero cómo? T. A: ella tiene la edad de 24 años.. vamos.. ella no nació cuando Freeza seguía con vida  
  
Trunks: Se supone que ella tiene mi edad?  
  
T. A: Así es...y no creo que hayas nacido cuando Freeza seguía con vida...  
  
Trunks: eh.. no nací después de ese acontecimiento.  
  
T. A: lo vez ella nació después.. te contaré sus padres sobrevivieron ya que un soldado, parecía encariñado con Hikari, así que la dejo vivir y a su padre también... pero aquél soldado sentía celos por el padre de Karin así que años mas tarde lo mató... y el soldado se quitó la vida por lo que había hecho y hubiera temido de que Hikari no le volviera a hablar.  
  
Pan: Que mal!!!  
  
T. A: En fin.. ella tuvo a Karin.. pero nació en un mal tiempo porque había una terrible epidemia, y su madre fue una de los tantos enfermos que había... no sobrevivió.  
  
Trunks: Que terrible... - con voz cortada.  
  
T. A: Pero.. , ella ya sabía que iba a morir a si que dejó a su hija a su mejor amiga, Rika y le había dicho algo que nunca le tuvo que decir... ella le confeso que su hija era una saiyan y que ella también era... al poco tiempo Rika se quitó la vida...  
  
Pan: ¿Por que?  
  
T. A: Por que sabía la verdad.. no podía vivir con una saiyan y creer que su mejor amiga era una.. no lo soportó...ella dejó a 3 niñas, la mayor llamada Sephirn... la segunda mas grande..Rage y.. la mas pequeña.. Karin; Sephirn había escuchado a su madre cuando hablaba sola... la escuchaba decir.. "es una saiyan.. mi mejor amiga es una saiyan.. y me ha dejado a su hija.. ella también lo es"... Sephirn se quedó petrificada pero en cambió de su madre lo aceptó.. y cuidó de ella, pero le niega la verdad.. por tal vez venganza... teme que destruya todo que siga con la misión de su pueblo biológico.. así que no le ha dicho nada..  
  
Pan: Pero no se lo pueden ocultar todo el tiempo tarde o temprano lo sabrá!!  
  
En lo lejos se puede visualizar a Rage con una bolsa... y se dirigía a donde se encontraban ellos...  
  
Trunks: No quisiera interrumpir pero ahí esta la chica de la fotografía...  
  
Pan: Es verdad es Rage  
  
Trunks: Muchas gracias eh......  
  
T. A: Me llamo Tulse  
  
Pan: muchas gracias entonces Tulse  
  
Trunks: Si, y hasta luego (haciendo nuevamente una reverencia)  
  
Se dirigen hacia donde esta Rage...  
  
Pan: Rage!!!  
  
Rage: Hola!!! Eres tú Pan?  
  
Pan: Si, ahora vengo acompañada...  
  
Trunks: hola me llamo Trunks... (hace reverencia)  
  
Rage: Esta bueno.. quiero decir.. que bueno conocerte..... yo soy Rage (hace una reverencia)  
  
Pan: Hey.. Rage podemos ir a visitar a Karin?  
  
Rage: "estará soltero espero que si...es muy guapo!"-pensando  
  
Pan: Rage........?  
  
Rage: Qué perdón?? (sonrojándose)  
  
Pan: ¿podemos ir a visitar a Karin?  
  
Rage: Claro.. vamos...  
  
Se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la casa en donde Pan había encontrado a Rage y a Karin por primera vez...  
  
Rage: Entren en un momento llamo a Karin...  
  
Pan y Trunks: Gracias...  
  
Continuará......


	7. VII Un secreto a punto de ser revelado

Capítulo VII.- Un secreto a punto de ser revelado.  
  
Un momento después baje para recibir a los que me buscaban  
  
¿Cómo estas Pan?- le pregunte a la pequeña, que hace tiempo había ido a mi casa a hacerme unas cuantas preguntas  
  
Bien, gracias, aah por cierto éste muchacho que me acompaña se llama Trunks – ella me mostró a un chico, un tanto apuesto.  
  
Hola... - respondió el chico, con un tono de timidez  
  
Hola... – respondí de la misma manera.  
  
Karin.. tienes visitas? – Se escucha la voz de una mujer y en seguida baja otra de mis amigas, mas bien la chica que cuido de mi durante casi toda mi vida, Sephir, claro ella no se parece en lo absoluto a su hermana, Rage, ella tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules, y vestía con un vestido azul cielo, por cierto su rostro mostraba cierta amabilidad.  
  
Ah... eh....... si.. ellos son unos amigos del planeta Tierra...- Señaló Rage con cierto tono de cobardía.  
  
Ah ya veo... hola como están, me llamo Sephir, ¿en qué les podemos ayudar? – preguntó con amabilidad.  
  
Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué a Karin le ocultan tantas cosas? – preguntó Pan con tono desafiante, pero su pregunta me intrigó.  
  
Ejem... – hizo una cierta tos falsa- entonces sígueme...- Ella miró a Pan y luego me volteó a mirar- Karin quédate aquí.  
  
Pero..... ¿me están ocultando algo? –pregunté algo desconcertada.  
  
Esta bien- Pan ya se retiraba junto con Sephir y Rage luego volteo la vista y le dijo a su acompañante- Trunks, porque no te quedas a hacerle compañía a Karin mientras yo hablo...  
  
¿¡Eh!? – él parecía muy desconcertado, pero eso no importaba demasiado.  
  
¡Esperen! díganme ¿que pasa? – Les suplique pero ni una de ellas hizo caso y las tres se fueron a la cocina mientras que yo me quedé con aquél sujeto en la confortante sala.  
  
Por favor, si tu sabes algo de lo que esta pasando dímelo...- le dije suplicante, pero él me miró fijamente y luego volteo hacia el techo y permaneció callado, luego creí sabes de que se trataba todo esto - ¿se trata de que soy adoptada? eso lo sé...  
  
no, no es eso señorita......- al fin contestó, pero su cara parecía de mucha angustia y preocupación  
  
Dímelo porfavor.... – le supliqué una vez mas  
  
Perdóneme... me gustaría decírcelo pero... no puedo.....- me volvió a mirar y en ese momento supe que no debía de insistir más.  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina, junto a una mesa se encontraban las tres chicas reunidas...  
  
Díme ¿porque le ocultas la verdad a Karin?- Pan volteó a ver a Sephir igual de retadora- ella es una saiyan yo lo sé.  
  
¿Tú como sabes?- dijo Sephir con incredulidad  
  
Porque todo comenzó con una sola pregunta o mas bien sería por curiosidad, pero me di cuenta de que lo único que quería era ver si había otra de nuestra raza- terminó Pan y muy desafiante.  
  
Sephir se volteo para darle la espalda a Pan - si... desde aquí lo sentía... tú ki... es la de un saiyan no me sorprende...- después en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maléfica - ¿por eso quieres decirle la verdad?- y volteó de nuevo hacia Pan y desconcertada  
  
Si, así es... – le indicó Pan  
  
Tenemos que decirle Sephir – Rage volteó a ver a su hermana - no le vamos a ocultar toda la vida que es una saiyan – un poco enfadada.  
  
Ya sabes Rage las consecuencias que tendrémos que pasar- le replicó su hermana en tono enfadada y angustiada.  
  
Si- Rage se entristeció- Karin tendrá que irse de aquí- lo dijo con voz temblorosa.  
  
¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? – gritó Pan y muy sorprendida  
  
No le puedo decir el día de hoy, me dolería mucho – dijo Sephir y se llevó sus manos al pecho.  
  
Oye porque no tu querido amigo y tú se quedan el día de hoy, es que tanto ella como yo no queremos dejarla ir tan rápido- opinó su hermana menor, Rage.  
  
Claro, nos quedaremos aquí para mañana, ella pueda ir con nosotros – Afirmó Pan con algo de felicidad pero a la vez mantenía la calma para no alarmar a Rage ni a Sephir.  
  
Ella... ¿va a estar en la Tierra? – preguntó Rage con ansias.  
  
Si, ella se encontrará ahí, estoy segura de que la recibirán muy bien – Acordó Pan con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Ni hablar – comentó después Sephir- le tendremos que decir...  
  
Mientras tanto, regresando a la sala...  
  
A ver, tu vienes del planeta Tierra.... tienes una familia... y lo mejor de todo tienes mi edad ah! Y por parte tienes una empresa familiar.- le comenté a mi acompañante, él me había relatado todo lo que hacía.  
  
Si señorita – me afirmó Trunks  
  
Luego me fije nuevamente en sus ojos -por cierto... que bonitos ojos tienes son azules ¿no?- luego note que se sonrojaba.  
  
Si... - afirmó muy sonrojado.  
  
Creo que ya terminó nuestra conversación – se escuchó la voz de Rage a un lado de mí, luego ví que Pan iba con Trunks y le murmuraba algo al oído  
  
que mas remedio tengo que quedarme- le murmuró Trunks a Pan.  
  
Los llevaré a su habitación..- les dijó Rage y los guío hasta dos habitaciones que estaban pegadas, ambas se veían muy acogedoras- aqui estamos, esta es tu habitación Pan- le enseñó la habitación de la izquierda - y esta es la tuya Trunks – le enseñó la habitación de la derecha.  
  
Gracias- Agradecieron Pan y Trunks.  
  
Luego llegó Rage conmigo a la habitación, donde habían dos camas y el cuarto era de color rosa pastel  
  
¿De que hablaban, Rage?- le pregunté con mucha curiosidad a Rage esperando una respuesta  
  
De...- recordando su plática y luego continuó- mañana lo sabrás- luego volteó a verme con una mirada pícara- por cierto ¿ustedes de que hablaban?  
  
Sólo le preguntaba de lo que hacía – respondí con toda tranquilidad  
  
Claro y su color de ojos tiene que ver con lo que hace- me dijo muy pícaramente y yo simplemente me sonrojé.  
  
¡¡¡Nada más le dije eso porque es verdad..!!!- todavía estaba sonrojada de su comentario.  
  
jejeje si ... claro... buenas noches – me lo dijo en un tono sarcástico y mandándome una mirada de cariño cuando apagó la luz de la habitación  
  
Ya al siguiente día... Que lindo día –expresó Pan saliendo de la habitación, tomando aire y luego soltándolo y estirándose a la vez  
  
De seguro para ti, pero para los demás no, porque el día de hoy si recordarás le dirán a Karin toda la verdad  
  
Lo sé...- un poco decepcionada.  
  
Buenos días- los saludó Rage que iba con una cara muy triste y parecía como si acabara de llorar.  
  
Buenos días- saludaron ambos muy angustiados  
  
¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?- preguntó Rage con una sonrisa demasiado fingida y limpiándose los ojos; luego todos bajan a la cocina y hacia la mesa que era un poco extensa, mas o menos para 8 personas, todos tomaron un lugar vacío y se sentaron, Pan a lado de Trunks, y él a un lado de Rage, Karin y Sephir todavía no se sentaban porque iban a servir.  
  
¿Durmieron bien?- les dirigí una sonrijisa  
  
Si, gracias...- ambos contestaron con algo de angustía, luego Sephir tomó asiento, pero antes ya había servido fruta, tal vez los visitantes veían con rareza su plato pero Sephir les comentó que era fruta de por aquí.  
  
Oye ¿cuándo le dirás?- le murmuró Pan a Sephir.  
  
Le diré en la noche,- murmurándole a Pan- sólo para tenerla por última vez- elevando un poco mas el tono de voz.- saben mi madre me dejo al cuidado de ellas dos, éramos realmente felices las tres,- con lágrimas en los ojos y apunto de romper el llanto, aunque todavía no comprendía porque...  
  
Si – afirmó Rage, al parecer ella también estaba a punto de llorar - también me acuerdo cuando hacíamos sufrir tanto Strider  
  
Tranquilícense- agregue para que se calmarán un poco- y por cierto a Strider no lo he visto- pensando en mi antiguo novio de la juventud y claro que lo echaba de menos.  
  
Desde que le dijiste no a su propuesta, no lo hemos vuelto a ver – me dijo Rage que al parecer se veía un poco desconcertada. Es verdad, me negué porque no estoy lista, pero algunas veces nos llegan cartas de él – recordé las bellas cartas que me escribía, en donde me relataban que él se encontraba entrenando.  
  
Claro, te ama, y no puede negarlo – me dijo Sephir y me lanzó una sonrisa.  
  
Lo extraño...- les comenté pensando en él  
  
Si, pero Rage siempre lo torturaba- dijo Sephir lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a Rage.  
  
Ajajajaja si es verdad- Luego Rage tomó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas que le salían, ya , de sus ojos-era demasiado tentador.  
  
Cuando todos acabamos de desayunar  
  
Voy a salir a dar una vuelta- Dijo Rage algo angustiada y pensativa.  
  
¡¡Te acompaño!!- Le dije antes de que saliera de la casa.  
  
Parece buena idea, ¿porqué no van ustedes también?- les dijo Sephir con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Si –afirmaron Pan y Trunks.  
  
Entonces vamos – dijo Rage saliendo de la casa junto con sus tres acompañantes, luego pasamos por varios lugares como una florería, donde tenían demasiadas cosas exóticas y bellas, en un pequeño parque donde yo y Rage solíamos jugar juntas de pequeñas, también una biblioteca, por donde alguna vez tuvimos tareas que hacer y teníamos que recurrir a ella, pero lo mas raro era de que Rage se detenía enfrente de ellas y su cara se ponía roja y sus ojos igual, mientras dos lagrimas resbalaban, hubo muchas ocasiones donde le pregunte si se sentía bien y ella solo respondía que si.  
  
Tranquilízate Rage casi siempre venimos a estos lugares – le dije para poder consolarla.  
  
Lo se, - me volteó a ver- pero ahora es diferente  
  
¿Qué les parece si vamos a un lugar muy bello al que siempre vamos Rage y yo? – dije como opinión.  
  
No estaría mal – dijeron los tres, luego fuímos a un pequeño monte donde habían muchas flores de diferentes colores.  
  
¡¡¡Que hermoso lugar!!! – comentó Pan, que al parecer ella recogía las flores y aspiraba el aroma que tenían.  
  
Si, es hermoso...- lo voltee a ver todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.  
  
Aquí veníamos a hablar de lo malo y lo bueno que nos pasaba- dijo Rage y luego pasó un poco de saliva- como secretos  
  
Pero al parecer ya no es así- la voltee a ver pero ella no me regresaba la mirada- no me has comentado nada de lo que pasa.- termine diciendo con mucha curiosidad.  
  
Pronto lo sabrás – me dijo Pan, que al parecer su cara ahora se parecía un poco a la de Rage.  
  
¿Qué tal si visitamos a Tulse?- agregó Rage  
  
Bueno – le dije para que fueramos con ella, en el camino Rage saludaba vecinos nuestros y amigos con los que nos deteníamos a hablar.  
  
¡Tulse! ¿Cómo estas?- Me volví hacia aquella viejecilla, que me lanzó una sonrisa.  
  
Bien, gracias pero... - ella volteó a ver a Rage y observó que lloraba- Rage.. ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Me temo que es la hora de decirle a Karin – dijo Rage muy tristemente.  
  
Pero entonces ella tendrá que...- Se llevó una mano a la boca y ahora su cara, igual cambió a una cara de sufrimiento.  
  
Lo sé – repuso Rage quién después trató de mantener la calma.  
  
Lo siento...- dijo Trunks con un tono de culpabilidad.  
  
No es culpa suya tarde o temprano lo iba a saber – agregó Tulse sin casí poder hablar- ¿podrías hacerme un favor Kary?  
  
-Claro – la voltee a ver con rareza – ¿cuál es?  
  
-¿Podría darte un abrazo?- me dijo ella y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, y luego yo la abrazé pero me sentía algo extraña- muchas gracias – después de ello nos despedimos de ella y ya estaba oscureciendo.  
  
Ya tenemos que regresar –dijo Rage y todos caminábamos hacia la casa -No quiero que sea noche- opinó Rage  
  
Pensé que te gustaba la noche – le dije a Rage con tono confundido  
  
Si, pero ahora es una excepción – me aclaró.  
  
Al fin de una pequeña caminata regresamos a la casa donde nos esperaba Sephir para cenar.  
  
Es mejor que cenemos y después ya saben – Ella volvío a servir la comida, pero ahora era un panecillo para cada quien, todos comíamos y mientras lo hacíamos, se la pasaron hablando de mí todo el tiempo de la cena hasta que al fin terminamos de cenar y para mí había llegado la hora de hablar de aquella pequeña conversación que tuvieron un día antes.  
  
Continuara.... 


	8. VIII Lo que soy en verdad

IX.-LO QUE SOY EN VERDAD

-Es la hora Kary – me dijo Sephir y me volteó a ver - no te vayas a asustar pero tú no eres una temu como todos nosotros  
  
-¿perdón?- al parecer pensé no haber captado, había dicho ¿que no soy como ella?  
  
-Ya la escuchaste no eres lo que crees que eres- me dijo Rage con voz áspera y algo temblorosa.  
  
-Pero mi padre era un temu, escuchaba a todos contarme sobre él y de donde nació – al parecer trataba de arreglar todo- y aparte todos me decían que era una gran persona y....  
  
-dime ¿sabes algo de tu mamá?- me preguntó Sephir con las cejas arqueadas.  
  
- Yo... - en mi interior debía de saber algo pero no, no sabía absolutamente nada de mi madre, ni de lo que había hecho incluso quien fue, así que solamente guarde silencio con el alma herida.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No hay respuesta? – Me dijo Sephir muy fríamente- así que no me puedes decir absolutamente nada, pero yo si..., tu madre fue una saiyajin  
  
-Al escuchar eso sentía como mi estómago subía y estaba a punto de desmayarme- pero... yo no puedo serlo, eso es ¡¡imposible!!  
  
-Eso es la explicación de cosas anormales sobre ti, como por ejemplo el que tengas mas fuerza que nosotras – explicó Rage  
  
-Para eso había venido la primera vez que me viste, pero me sorprendí mucho de que tú no supieras nada – Me recordó Pan, que ciertamente cuando la vi por primera vez sabía que no había venido por esa tontería de preguntarme cosas absurdas sobre mí.  
  
-Pero ¿una saiyan?- No sabía que hacer en ese momento, sólo tal vez rendirme y ¿admitirlo? - ¿Acaso soy la única?  
  
-No, - Dijo aquel joven que acompañaba a Pan- yo también lo soy  
  
-Y yo – Dijo Pan con tono de orgullo  
  
¿¡QUE!?- me quedé incrédula al escuchar eso - ¿saben lo que su raza le hizo a la nuestra?  
  
-Sabemos que en algún oscuro pasado los saiyans eran malos pero por si no lo sabías en nuestra raza quedan muy pocos y nosotros somos de esos – Dijo Pan tratando de hacerme razonar, pero yo no lo entendía aún me sentía como todos aquellos habitantes de aquél planeta.  
  
- Lo siento, si sirve de algo disculparse por todo lo que nuestra raza haya hecho- comentó Trunks que parecía lamentarlo demasiado.  
  
-Creo que no- Todavía sentía odio, todo lo que habían causado, muertes, dolor y sufrimiento a todos, casi todo quedó destruido solo con ellos - los saiyans son muy despreciados y cualquiera que fuera tiene que...  
  
-Irse –Aclaró Sephir con voz muy golpeada - y tú lo eres – con un tono frío lo mencion  
  
-No es verdad yo no lo soy - ¿Acaso era verdad todo lo que decían sobre mí era cierto?  
  
-¡¡LO ERES ADMÍTELO!! ¡¡ SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO!! – Trató de hacerme razonar Sephir, que ya desde un punto de vista parecía herida y molesta.  
  
-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas – Me dijo Rage, y sus ojos ya estaban húmedos y en un momento a otro rompería en llanto.  
  
-Pero así tiene que ser- me dijo Sephir y ella también se empezaba a lamentar- lo siento mucho Karin  
  
-no... – En ese momento ya no pude soportarlo mas, al fin unas lágrimas se desprendieron de mis ojos y mis manos me cubrían el rostro, luego me levanté de la mesa y me fui hasta mi habitación.  
  
-Ella no quiere irse, tendrá que quedarse con ustedes, creo que sería lo mejor para ella – Dijo Pan, que ya parecía bastante angustiada.  
  
-Ya conoce la regla tiene que irse y aparte si descubren todos que es una saiyan, entre todos la matarían aquí no les importa nada, ni quien.- dijo Sephir con voz cortante- Pero... por otro lado no quiero que se vaya  
  
-Yo hablaré con ella- Rage se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto -Se que te dio un gran golpe. – Escuché a Rage que ya se encontraba en la puerta y se dirigía hacia mí.  
  
-Eso parece- dije con voz temblorosa, todavía no me podía calmar.  
  
-Pero tarde o temprano te enterarías y no sabríamos que hacer pero ahora se nos ha presentado una oportunidad con ellos – Dijo Rage tratándome de consolar.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Ellos!!?? Son unos asesinos... - Le aclaré, todavía seguía ardiendo por lo que aquella raza había hecho hace años.  
  
-No es verdad, nosotros también matamos a muchos de ellos y ellos no están enojados- me dijo para que me calmara- y aparte ellos son buenas personas – me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con un pañuelo.  
  
-Creo... - medité sobre los visitantes, que era cierto, ellos no habían venido para hacer ninguna clase de escándalo, sino para decirme la verdad - que no tengo otra salida ¿verdad?  
  
-Así es, oye, aunque ya no nos vamos a ver porque si te veo me matan... ejeje – fingiendo una risa- quería decirte que te quiero mucho y que te voy a extrañar demasiado así que esto es un adiós...- Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, ella tomó el pañuelo y limpió sus ojos.  
  
-Eso parece... una despedida... ¿pero que hago ahora?... – Le pregunte confundida.  
  
-Afrontarlo y talvez...- volteando a ver toda la habitación- empacar  
  
-Si tienes razón- Me levanté de mi cama, fui a buscar una gran maleta azul, y empecé a guardad todas las cosas que tenía en aquella habitación, claro como siempre Rage ayudándome a guardar.  
  
-¿Podría conservar eso?- me preguntó señalándome un pequeño oso café con un parche en la cabeza.  
  
-Claro- Se lo di, y ella lo tomó y lo vio con ternura.  
  
Después de un tiempo terminamos de empacar todas mis cosas, ya no quedaba nada, luego Rage y Yo bajamos, para que al fin me pudiera ir con ellos.  
  
-Entonces, ¿si vienes? – Preguntó Pan que parecía asombrada.  
  
-si- afirmé con voz firme  
  
-Te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar demasiado, verás que lo que hice no es para hacerte infeliz, si no es para que mejores en todo – Me dijo Sephir que parecía herida.  
  
-Yo igual, te extrañaré demasiado, Kary... - dijo Rage con voz cortada y muy temblorosa hechicero  
  
Todos salimos de la casa en forma de castillo, luego me volvía hacia Sephir y a Rage dándoles lo que sería el último abrazo, luego me fui con los demás y llegamos a mitad de lo que es Ritzuko.  
  
-¿Y ahora que?- les pregunt  
  
-Tenemos que ir a una casa- Me indicó Pan que al parecer estaba buscando una dirección  
  
-Si es un poco lejos de aquí- Me dijo Trunks, luego caminamos hasta llegar a una casa de madera y algo rústica y luego, luego la reconocí.  
  
-Esta es la casa de Rober el siempre sale- Les indiqu  
  
-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Pan entrando a la casa  
  
-Pero es malo que entremos sin permiso- le dije con nerviosismo  
  
-Aja – me expresó mientras tomaba mi muñeca y me metía a la casa de mi amigo, luego nos dirigimos a su desván y ahí encontramos una máquina muy extraña que nos teletransportó...  
  
Continuará.... 


	9. IX La Llegada de Karin

**_IX.- La Llegada de Karin_**

-¿E-En dónde estamos? – Pregunté al ver un enorme castillo y muchos ¿fantasmas?  
  
-En el castillo de Henmadayosama- me dijo Pan – aquí vienen las almas y se les define a donde van a ir si al paraíso o al infierno.  
  
- Ya veo  
  
-Y ese sujeto que ves ahí es un...  
  
-Namekusei- la interrump  
  
-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me preguntó Trunks, con desconcierto.  
  
-Los he visto, ah... -suspiré, todavía seguía un poco triste de haber perdido a mis seres queridos, pero sabía que con ellos me encontraría mejor.  
  
-Que bueno que regresan, ¡Hola!, Mi nombre el Dende y tú ¿quien eres?- Me preguntó el Nameku.  
  
-Mi nombre es Karin Ray, pero sólo llámame Karin- le indiqu  
  
-Y ella es lo que estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo, una saiyan – dijo Pan con un tono de orgullo  
  
-¡¡¡Es increíble!!!- dijo muy sorprendido, Dende  
  
-Por el momento yo creo que sigue sintiéndose mal por haberse ido de donde vivía – le murmuró Trunks a Dende.  
  
-Si, lo noto- le murmuró Dende a Trunks - por el momento yo creo que mejor nos vamos – anunció Dende  
  
Luego desde ahí nos teletransportamos a un pequeño lugar...  
  
-Este es el templo de Kaiohsama- me dijo Trunks  
  
-¿Qué tal si se las presentamos a los demás?- dijo con emoción Pan  
  
-Oye no te emociones, acabamos de llegar y creo que por ahora deberíamos descansar- corrigió Trunks  
  
-Tienes razón  
  
-¿Qué te parece si la llevo conmigo y que descanse y mañana la presentaremos?- le preguntó Trunks a Pan, quien se le quedó viendo de forma extraña.  
  
-Se me hace que te gusta...- le murmuró a Trunks.  
  
-¡¡¡¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!!!- gritó y lo voltee a ver y estaba ruborizado  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunt  
  
-no.- me respondieron ambos.  
  
-Será mejor que regreses a casa Pan, mañana mi madre les comunicara para poder reunirnos- le dijo Trunks  
  
-Si hasta luego- luego, al parecer ¿se elevó? Y tomó una dirección.  
  
-ah...- me quedé atónita y sorprendida.  
  
-Vámonos- él hizo lo mismo, se elevó pero no se movió- ¿qué pasa?  
  
-No se como hacer eso  
  
- ¿¡No sabes volar!?- sorprendido  
  
-no. ¬¬  
  
-Me hubiera traído mis cápsulas de transporte...  
  
-Dime ¿que idea tienes? ¬¬  
  
-mmmmm-pensando- no lo sé –seguía igual de pensativo- podría llevarte cargando...pero...  
  
-Bueno- lo interrump  
  
-¿no te enojas?  
  
-¿Por que he de hacerlo?  
  
-Por que la última chica que cargue me abofete  
  
-Lo prometo no me enojaré – le dije tratando de contener la risa  
  
-Está bien- Luego él descendió y se dirigió a donde estaba, luego me cargó, y volvió a elevarse Luego nos fuimos a donde se supone que es su casa......  
  
-Ya llegamos- me dijo mientras aterrizábamos sobre una casa de color amarillo y tenía una inscripción que decía Capsule Corp.  
  
-Que linda casa  
  
-Muchas gracias, ¿qué tal si pasamos?  
  
-Espera, no conozco a nadie...- le dije alterada  
  
-De eso no se preocupe, todos aquí la recibirán muy bien- Después él abrió la puerta- mamá ya estoy aquí.  
  
-¿En dónde estabas?- Responde una mujer desde otro lugar  
  
-En un planeta que llamado...eh... ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Hyrum- le respondí tímidamente, en seguida entro una mujer de cabello corto y ojos azules como los de Trunks.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡¡Trajiste visitas!! ¡¡Que bien!! ¿Hola como estas? soy Bulma- me dijo aquella mujer, muy amablemente.  
  
-eh...Yo soy Karin, buenas noches- le dije mientras hacía una reverencia  
  
-Esta chica viene de aquél planeta y bueno, por saber algo de ella ya no puede estar mas en su planeta...- dijo Trunks algo alterado  
  
-¿Qué? ¿tan malo fue? – preguntó Bulma  
  
-Mamá, te prometo que te diré todo mañana, ella se quedará hoy aquí y ¿me podrías hacer otro favor? –preguntó el chico  
  
-¡Claro que si! aaaaahhhhh... ya se lo que pasa...- dijo Bulma volteando a ver a su hijo pícaramente.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó él  
  
-Ella es tu novia y se fugo contigo ¡Que romántico!- dijo ella lo que hizo que ambos nos sonrojáramos.  
  
-¿QUE? ¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!!- le replicó a su madre, luego un poco mas calmado- no sólo quiero que le hables a todos por la mañana diles que es urgente... por cierto ¿donde está mi papá?  
  
-Ah...- ella dio un suspiro- ya sabes como es tu padre ande de ahí por allá, al rato regresa, pero mejor descansen y te prometo que les hablaré a los demás, ustedes descansen  
  
-Gracias – agradeció su hijo  
  
- que... descanse...- le dije pero todavía estaba sonrojada por el comentario anterior.  
  
-Gracias e igualmente- dijo Bulma, y luego Trunks me mostró en donde me tendría que quedar, al parecer, era bastante acogedora  
  
-Gracias- luego escuché algo muy extraño un pequeño ruido- ¿no escuchas algo?- le pregunté para ver si él ya sabía de lo que se trataba.  
  
-No  
  
-Si, escucha se oye como...- trataba de escuchar de algo pero no era un sonido muy extraño y de repente- ¿¡AAAAAAAhh que es eso!?- le señalé a un pequeño robot que flotaba detrás de él  
  
-giru, giru- escuché decir a ese pequeño robot  
  
-Ah... si el es Giru un robot que encontramos en un planeta- Me dijo Trunks para que me pudiera calmar  
  
-Es muy lindo- luego lo tomé- Hola me llamo Karin  
  
-giru, giru! –observé que el pequeño foco el robot se había puesto rojo.  
  
-Es mejor que descansemos. ¡Buenas noches!- me dijo sonriente  
  
-Buenas noches- me despedí hasta el día de mañana poder verlo de nuevo, por una extraña razón no me movía del pasillo, me quedaba ahí, de pronto reaccioné y entré a la habitación  
  
El día siguiente, era calmado y algo nebuloso por el color de las nubes.  
  
- Buenos días Karin- me dijo Bulma se adentraba en la habitación de Karin para saludarla  
  
-Buenos días señorita Bulma- dije levantándome y haciendo reverencia  
  
-Sólo dime Bulma- Me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla- ¿por que no te sientas?  
  
-Si, desde luego- me senté en la cama, luego Bulma volteó a verme con una mirada pícara  
  
-Oye dime, ¿en verdad eres la novia de mi hijo?- me dijo en tono pícaro, desde luego yo me sonroj  
  
-La verdad, no... él no lo es- todavía estaba sonrojada  
  
-¡hola!- Entra una chica de cabello azul y ojos azules como los de Bulma y Trunks, que por cierto tenía un parecido increíble a Bulma- ayer no pude saludarte estaba dormida pero mi nombre es Bra  
  
-hola... mi nombre es Karin- le dije tímidamente  
  
-No es por ser mala pero... yo creo que si eres la novia de mi hermano- me dijo y como si me estuviera checando de pies a cabeza- porque si no, no te hubieras ruborizado, y por parte normalmente las novias de mi hermano han sido muy atractivas.  
  
-En serio no soy la novia de tu hermano- me sonrojé aún mas  
  
-Ay... pero sientes algo de atracción por él o ¿me equivoco?- me preguntó su hermana  
  
-No, en realidad no...- estaba aún sonrojada y no podía hacer nada para quitármelo  
  
-Bueno, en unos momentos sabremos todo sobre ti- dijo Bulma levantándose de la silla  
  
-¡¡Ah!! De seguro mi hermano el descortés no te mostró la casa, yo te la mostraré- me tomó de un brazo y salimos hacia varias habitaciones, jardines, etc....  
  
Después de recorrer la enorme casa, encontramos a su hermano...  
  
-Karin, ¿no quieres arreglarte para que puedas venir con nosotros?- preguntó Trunks  
  
-¿ya llegaron?- preguntó su hermana  
  
-¿No te diste cuenta?  
  
-No.  
  
-Uhmm... ¿pero en fin si quieres?  
  
-Claro- dije mientras avanzaba junto a el hasta mi habitación en donde me arreglé con un vestido rosa de tirantes y un listón negro atado a mi cuello, después salí al pasillo donde Trunks me esperaba.  
  
-¿Estas lista?- preguntó él  
  
-si- o eso creía  
  
Por otra parte -¿Porque nos reunimos?- preguntó Gohan  
  
-para...- dijo Bulma, cuando supo que no lo sabía más que para presentarle a la chica, ¿pero que de especial tenía?  
  
- Es para que conozcan a la novia de mi hermano, jijiiji- dijo Bra  
  
-Jaja... No es verdad, para que sepan de algo muy interesante e importante- dijo Pan orgullosa de lo que decía  
  
-¿Tú sabes?- le preguntó su padre  
  
-¡¡Claro que si!!- dijo con indignación  
  
Después de un momento llegamos a donde todos estaban que era un jardín bien decorado, no sabía porque pero me sentía demasiado extraña, rara y temblaba; iba tomada del brazo de Trunks.  
  
-Que tal si les relato, para que estamos reunidos, es porque esta chica que ven aquí es una persona que nunca nos habíamos percatado de que pudiera existir otra- dijo Trunks  
  
-Ho-hola... soy KarinRay, sólo llámenme Karin- Hice una reverencia pero me costaba trabajo respirar  
  
- A mi también me gustaría decirles que ha pasado- dijo Pan colocándose a un la de de nosotros- de hecho fui yo la causante de todo esto- dijo muy orgullosa- hace algunos días les hice una pregunta a mis padres, no se si recuerden...- volteando a ver a sus papás  
  
-no- ambos respondieron  
  
-Yo preguntaba si habría la posibilidad de que algunos saiyans siguieran vivos – terminó Pan  
  
-Papá ¿recuerdas la pregunta sobre quien era Hikari?- preguntó Trunks, a un hombre de cabello negro, que estaba recargado en un árbol y que de un momento a otro reconocí y me estremecí bastante.  
  
-Si, pero que demonios tiene que ver- dijo con un tono de enfado.  
  
-Hi-Hikaro...e-es....mi......madre...- dije con voz temblorosa  
  
-Eso no puede ser- Vi que dejó de recargarse y volteaba a verme incrédulo  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó un hombre de largo bigote y algo calvo  
  
-Hikari es una sayajin- dijo Pan en tono sobre saltante.  
  
Luego se escuchó un coro que hacía ooh y aah y tenían cara de asombrados  
  
-Eso es imposible sólo sobrevivimos 6 y 4 ya están muertos por ser unos pobres diablos- indicó Vegeta.  
  
-Debió faltar mi madre...- dije con tono mordaz  
  
-Otra saiyan... vaya que interesante- opinó un señor algo corto de estatura y con bigote y cabello gris.  
  
-¿Pero porque no habías venido aquí a la Tierra si aquí están los tuyos?- preguntó el padre de Pan  
  
-Ah!, porque... yo no sabía que lo era hasta ayer- dije un poco herida y recordé a Rage y a Shepir  
  
-Ya veo- Dijo aquella persona, cruzándose de brazos  
  
-¿Entonces no te puedes transformar?- Me preguntó un muchacho que se parecía al padre de Pan  
  
-¿Transformar?- no le había entendido a que ser refería con Transformarse  
  
-En súper saiyajin- me dijo el mismo chico  
  
-No se de que me hablas  
  
-Mi nombre es Goten, y de lo que yo hablo es de esto...- él pareció concentrarse mientras reunía energía, luego se transformó en un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio- esto es un súper saiyan  
  
-No creo que pueda Goten porque ella apenas sabe que es una saiyan- lo corrigió Trunks  
  
-Asi es- le respondí y seguía sorprendida de la transformación de Goten  
  
-¿Pero en donde estuviste?- preguntó un hombre que tenía ¿tres ojos?  
  
-En el Planeta Hyrum... y vivía con temus que son los habitantes de ese lugar...- le contesté sin ponerme nerviosa  
  
-¿Oye y estás casada?- preguntó un hombre que tenía cicatrices en la cara y cabello largo.  
  
-¡Qué pregunta! Claro que no, ella es la novia de mi hermano- dijo Bra en tono de enfado  
  
-¡¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!!!- le contradijo su hermano que se había puesto colorado  
  
-Sólo lo ocultas ¬¬ ¿verdad Karin?  
  
-él dice, la verdad...- yo también me había sonrojado mucho  
  
-Eres una jovencita muy hermosa- comentó un viejecillo que portaba lentes de sol- ¿que te parecería?...  
  
-¿Sí sales con Trunks...?- Dijo Pan, que parecía que ya sabía lo que iba a decir el viejecillo  
  
-¿¿Eh??- Trunks volteó a ver a Pan sonrojado  
  
-¿Para qué?- le pregunté a Pan  
  
-Para que conozcas el planeta Tierra, bueno... algo- luego dijo murmurándome- y bueno también para que lo conozcas mejor  
  
-Si hacen una bonita pareja- comentó una chica de cabello largo y rubio; después voltee a ver a Trunks y él en ese momento me volteó a ver a mí y nos ruborizamos mas de lo que estábamos.  
  
-Aceptaría si él me lo pide- les dije convencida  
  
-¡Tengan mas respeto estaba hablando yo y le iba a decir que...!-dijo aquél viejecillo que de nuevo fue interrumpido  
  
-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- al parecer él también parecía que sabía lo que él iba a decirme, pero a su vez parecía muy ruborizado y tembloroso  
  
-Si- le contesté con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-aay que lindo- comentó Bra- por cierto, apuesto a que no conoces a los que están aquí, él es Gohan -tomando al padre de Pan por el brazo- ella es su esposa Videl – después tomó el brazo de una mujer de ojos azules y cabello largo- el que vez aquí es Krilin-dijo tomando al hombre de corta estatura y cabello gris- ella es su esposa...- y me presentó a todos los que estaban reunidos en aquella fiesta.  
  
-Si eres una saiyan pruébalo... conviértete en súper sayajin y te creeré- me dijo Vegeta algo incrédulo y enfadado  
  
-Así será- le dije retadora

_Continuara...._


	10. X Inicio de una amistad

**_XII.- Inicio de una amistad_**

-¡Que emoción vas a salir con mi querido hermano!- me expresó Bra mientras entrábamos en su habitación.  
  
-Si verdad...- le dije con sarcasmo, y me sentí algo arrepentida de haberle dicho si a su propuesta.  
  
-Vamos a ver que te puedes poner- Sacándo de su guardarropa dos abrigos.  
  
-Para salir con tu hermano, ¿no es suficiente?  
  
-No sinceramente no basta... vamos a ir a comprar, es hasta la noche tu cita con mi hermanito- me dijo mientras me daba un abrigo que había descolgado. Ambas salimos a comprar a una plaza enorme, encontramos varias tiendas de ropa y en cada una nos detuvimos para mirar y ver que era lo que me iba a  
poner para ese día.  
-Esto no es necesario o ¿si?- Le dije mientras estabamos en una tienda de ropa muy elegante y costosa.  
  
-Pues puede ser- Me dijo, mientras me daba un vestido rojo muy bonito y elegante  
  
-Creo... Que será mejor buscar otro tipo de ropa... porque la verdad... no me va a pedir que me case con él...- le dije con tono decisivo  
  
-Quien sabe...- Me volteó a ver con una mirada pícara, y en ese momento volví a sonrojarme; de pues de que pensé en la proposición de matrimonio, recordé a Strider en su propuesta de matrimonio, pero me había negado, jamás lo volví a ver pero él siempre fue la persona que mas amé... claro... hasta cierto punto.  
  
Después nos dirigimos a otra tienda que estaba cerca, no era tan elegante pero tenían diferentes variedades de vestidos muy bonitos.  
  
-¿Qué te parece este?  
  
-¿Cuál?- le pregunté, al parecer me había distraído con otra cosa, así que cuando voltee vi a Bra que tenía en su brazo un hermoso vestido rosa, el cual, tenía una cinta morada en la cintura, era corto, y sobre todo tenía unos tirantes en lugar de mangas  
  
-Ese, si esta bonito- le dije sonriente.  
  
-¿Verdad?, pruébatelo- lo tomé y después me fui a un vestidor de la tienda, salí con el vestido puesto- Wow! Te queda muy bien, si ese te gusta, ese será.  
  
Salimos de la tienda con el vestido y unas zapatillas claras de tacón, y después de una mañana agotadora regresamos a Capsule Corp.  
  
-Ahora vamos a preparárte- me dijo, mientras entrábamos a su alcoba; donde me vestí y ella me maquilló un poco, y después de un largo rato, ya estaba preparada y lista para salir con su hermano, aunque me sentí a un poco rara y con mariposas en el estómago.  
  
Espera aquí, le voy a avisar a mi hermano que ya estas lista- Ella salió de la habitación y después de un momento ella regresó muy animada- ya puedes salir, esta afuera.  
  
Y efectivamente cuando salí de la habitación, observé al apuesto muchacho que igualmente se había cambiado, él iba vestido con una camisa azul marino de cuello largo y unos pantalones negros.  
  
-Pues yo los dejo, por cierto Karin, cuando sales con un hombre se le acostumbra tomarlo del brazo- dijo con tono malicioso.  
  
-Como te...- apenas dijo Trunks, pero al parecer calló al ver que lo tomaba del brazo.  
  
-Por mí no hay problema- dije sin sonrojarme.  
  
-Entonces...ya vámonos...-Después salimos de Capsule Corp y caminamos sin rumbo- ¿qué tal si vamos al cine, señorita?  
  
-Eh.....- Me quede pensando por un momento- ¿qué es eso?  
  
- ".-." un lugar donde se ven películas pero tratan de diferentes temas...  
  
-Pues, parece interesante- luego Trunks se detuve y tuve que detenerme con él, luego lo voltee a ver y el observaba ¿una lampara de colores?   
  
-Tal vez te sorprendas un poco, pero...  
  
-¿Si, señorita?  
  
-Esto es muy diferente a donde yo vivía...  
  
-Si, lo pude notar... ¿por qué lo pregunta?  
  
-Porque no se que es eso.- le dije mientras señalaba la lámpara de colores  
  
-Ah! eso es un semáforo y es para controlar a los coches que van pasando... para.... que- él se fijó en mi, y al parecer él veía mis ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando sin palabras y parecía como en trance.  
  
-¿Qué pasa...?  
  
-AH!!- depertando del trance- nada...te decía que sirve para controlar el tránsito  
  
- Wow! ¿Y cómo le dicen?  
  
- Semáforo, señorita.  
  
- jiji, oye me dicen de una forma muy formal, porque no sólo me llamas Karin -Si, así lo quieres, está bien... - a lo lejos habían dos mujeres que trabajaban en capsule corp.  
  
-Oye, ¿ese de ahí no es nuestro jefe? – preguntó la primera chica a su amiga.  
  
-¡¡¡Si, es verdad!!! ¡¡¡Y va con una chica!!!- le respondi  
  
-No puede ser... T.T  
  
-Y parece que va del brazo...T.T  
  
Por otra parte...  
  
Trunks me mostraba cada lugar que había cerca y para que eran...  
  
-Oye, ¿eso de ahí es una florería?- le dije mientras cruzabamos la calle y observaba un puesto de hermosas flores.  
  
-Si, ¿quieres verla?  
  
-Por favor- le dije con una sonrisa, y nos acercamos a ver aquél puesto de flores-me recuerda al lugar al que Rage y yo solíamos ir- le dije mientras lo soltaba del brazo y observaba mas detenidamente las flores; Trunks en cambio, sólo me observaba hasta que se da cuenta que hay algo detrás de él.  
  
-¿¡Giru que haces aqui!?- le dijo murmurándo al robot sin que yo me diera cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-Giru! ¿porque Trunks no le compra unas flores a Karin?- le preguntó el robot.  
  
-porque no lo había pensado- dijo sonrojado  
  
-aah...-suspiré- que tal si nos...- pero cuando voltee vi que Trunks tenía un ramo de rosas rojas.  
  
-Son... para... ti...- me dijo muy ruborizado.  
  
-Gracias- le dije sonrojada y tomando las rosas.  
  
-Que tal si ya nos vamos  
  
-¿me ibas a mostrar lo que era un cine?- volteándonos y caminando de nuevo.  
  
-Cierto... – Después llegamos a un lugar enorme y había una taquilla, mi acompañante compró lo que eran boletos y entramos a aquél lugar y habían demasiados pasillos con alfombras y demasiadas puertas, él y yo entramos a una, y estaba completamente oscuro nadamas se veían pequeños resplandores de focos pegados al suelo- Ven vamos a sentarnos por ahí- señalándome un lugar que se encontraba casi hasta arriba, así que lo seguí y nos sentamos en donde él había indicado; al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo, voltee a ver una tela enorme que se econtraba frente a nosotros.  
  
-¿Seguro que aquí se tiene que ver algo?- le pregunté mientras cambiaba la mirada hacia él.  
  
-Si, tú sólo espera – después comenzaron a salir demasiadas imágenes y hablaban de un tema que no me parecía demasiado interesante, se trataba de amor; después de un rato me estaba entrando sueño- aaah...- bostece- esto es un poco aburrido ¿no lo crees?- después sentí algo en mi hombro, voltee y ví a mi acompañante recargado en él y completamente dormido- oye... oye – lo despert  
  
-Eh?...- dio un bostezo y volteó a mirarme y se sonrojó.  
  
-Yo también tengo algo sueño viendo esto... ¿que tal si nos vamos?  
  
-si... lo siento mucho...-dijo somñoliento y sonrojado- pero hace tiempo que no salgo con una chica.  
  
-No te preocupes, suele pasar...- Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios, luego nos levantamos y salimos de ahí, y volvimos a llegar al pasillo donde estaban todas esas puertas y salimos a la calle, volviendo a caminar sin rumbo, y por si fuera poco lo volví a tomar del brazo como me lo habían indicado; por otro lado aún no me percataba de que el pequeño robot se encontraba en la espalda de mi acompañante.  
  
-Giru! ¿porque no van a cenar? – le dijo murmurándo a Trunks  
  
-Parece buena idea- dijo él en un tono mas alto.   
  
-¿Qué dices?- le pregunté, al no saber a que le decía que era buena idea  
  
-Ahh...- llevándose una mano a la boca- ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar?- dijo ya quitándose la mano.  
  
-Si, no estaría mal- fuímos a un café muy bonito, era de todo de madera y entrando era demasiado acogedor, había mesas por todos lados y todas estaban llenas de parejas o familias, también hasta el fondo estaba una barra y atrás de la barra se encontraba la cocina. Un mesero nos atendió al instante y nos llevó a donde sería nuestra mesa, subimos unas escaleras que se encontraban en un rincón, recorrimos todas las mesas y salimos a un barandal y tomamos una de las mesas que se encontraban ahí, cada quien tomó su lugar y el mesero se retiró.  
  
-ah...- di un suspiro y con el brazo recargado en la mesa y mi cabeza recargada en la palma de mi mano y volteando a ver a las personas que caminaban, ya en la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Que pasa?- en ese momento mi mirada cambió a él y deje de recargárme.  
  
-AH!- le dije al fin comprendiendo sus palabras que no había entendido desde hace un rato- no ejejeje...-reí en forma nerviosa- no es nada...- pensé en algo para cambiar la conversación- ¿Y vienes muy seguido por aquí?  
  
-Pues, de vez en cuando vengo yo sólo aunque algunas veces sólo acompaño a mi hermana.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-¿Quieres un café?- Me preguntó al ver que me volvía a poner algo angustiada.  
  
-No estaría mal- Le dije con una sonrisa, él ordeno y en después de unos momentos sin siquiera voltearlo a ver o decirle algo nos trajeron lo que pedimos, él tomó de su café pero yo soló miraba la pequeña taza aún pensativa y angustiada.  
  
-Yo insisto en que tienes algo que no me has dicho- me dijo mirándome preocupado   
  
-Ok, Si quieres saber que tengo te haré esta pregunta ¿ya has salido con alguien alguna vez?- voltee a mirarlo  
  
-si... pero... fue hace mucho tiempo y eso fue por que mi mamá quería que saliera con alguien.- me dijo muy sonrojado.  
  
-Ya veo... entonces no era porque has estado enamorado de alguien... ¿o si?  
  
-Pues, no, creo que no.- y sus mejillas se habían puesto mas coloradas de lo que ya estaban.  
  
-Yo si, y me siento muy mal de haberlo perdido, y no se si para siempre...- le dije llevándome una mano a la frente.  
  
-Seguro que no lo has perdido para siempre, cuando fuímos por ti dijiste que siempre te escribía o ¿me equivoco?  
  
Negué con la cabeza y luego le dije- no tienes razón, debe estar por algún lado –después tomé un poco del café.  
  
- Pero, bueno si no es mucha incumbencia, ¿Por qué ya no lo has visto?  
  
-Él me propuso matrimonio y yo simplemente no acepté a su proposición.  
  
-¿E-Eso si-significa que todavía eres novia de él? OO  
  
-No eso también se acabó, aunque estoy segura de que no quiere admitirlo.- dije muy con mucha seriedad.  
  
-Ya veo- hablando en un tono mas calmado; Después de cenar, salimos del restaurante y como siempre volvimos a caminar sin rumbo.  
  
-Ahora es tu turno, ¿que quieres hacer?  
  
- Te diré que por ahora sólo quiero caminar.  
  
-Claro, ¿que tal si vamos a caminar al parque?  
  
-Si, por favor- caminamos hasta llegar a un parque lleno de árboles, fuentes y bancas, pero no nos detuvimos seguimos un caminito de ladrillos.  
  
-¿Podrías decirme en que tanto piensas? – dijo un con un poco de deseperación  
  
Me detengo y tomo aire, y cierro los ojos, lo voltéo a ver y le dije- solamente en ti...  
  
-¿¡Qué!?- Me dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado  
  
-Dije en ti, porque...eres muy amable al mostrarme todo lo que hay aquí y pues...  
  
-No es nada...-él volvió a mirarme a los ojos y de nuevo él pareció caer en trance.  
  
-Pues... la verdad... no retiro lo dicho de que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos...- poco a poco me acerqué a él, cerré los ojos y cada vez estabamos mas cerca de nuestros rostros, él me rodeó con sus brazos y también cerró sus ojos y no acercabamos ahora a nuestros labios, estabamos tan cerca casi podía sentir su respiración, ¿estaría tan cerca de besarlo?¿Dejar a un lado mi pasado con Strider? Demasiadas preguntas se reunían en mi cabeza y me sentía tan confundida, y por parte sentía un dolor intenso, no aguanté ni un minuto mas... me había desmayado en su pecho pero él aún me sostenía, él salió del trance...  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Karin?...-Todavía no sabía porque no me soltaba, él se preocupó al no obtener respuesta alguna y me alzó el rostro, pudo ver que me había desmayado- Ay no puede ser... sabes, eres muy extraña...  
  
-Trunks debió besarla, Giru!.  
  
-es mejor que la lleve a casa...-Dijo sonrojado y sin hacerle caso al robot cargó a Karin y la llevó de regreso.   
  
Continuara....

* * *

Al fin de mucho tiempo he llegado al capi 10 o Espero que dejen mas reviews y me den su punto de vista. muchas grax


	11. XI Un Entrenamiento Eterno

XIII. - Un Entrenamiento Eterno

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté desconcertada al encontrarme en uno de los sillones de Capsule Corp.  
  
-Te desmayaste ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Trunks muy preocupado.  
  
-Si... claro...- Me levanté lentamente y pensativa en lo que había ocurrido que me provocó desmayarme.  
  
-¿¡Qué te hizo mi hermano!?- dijo Bra al mismo tiempo que corría hacía a mí para checárme.  
  
-Nada,...que yo recuerde...- Le dije lentamente mientras me llevaba una mano a mi frente y traté de recordar el momento en el que me desmayé.  
  
-¿¿Entonces no recuerdas... nada... de lo que pasó cuando estábamos en el parque??- preguntó él demasiado exaltado.  
  
-¿Que cosa le hiciste pilluelo? – Le dijo Bra con mirada pícara a su hermano  
  
-nada......- le contestó sonrojado  
  
-No... – les dije y al mismo tiempo que lo dije Trunks parecía aliviado.  
  
-Bueno... Los dejo todavía la noche no acaba- dijo Bra volteando a ver un reloj de pared-Les falta algo y mejor pásenlo aquí –dijo mientras se alejaba.  
  
-Oye...- le dije con un poco de curiosidad, por que por mas que quería recordar lo que había pasado en el parque no podía.  
  
-¿Si?- me preguntó, mientras se sentaba a un lado de mí.  
  
-¿Qué pasó en el parque? Yo no recuerdo...- le dije mientras mi mirada se fue fija a la mesita de té que teníamos enfrente de nosotros; él, al parecer volvió a estremecerse y sonrojarse.  
  
-Pues.... la verdad.... no fue gran cosa, no hicimos nada interesante sólo te desmayaste-  
  
-Ya veo...-voltee a verlo y al parecer estaba muy nervioso- por cierto... tu me dijiste que me ibas a entrenar- le dije cambiando de tema y recordando la promesa que me había hecho.  
  
-Claro... si quieres mañana te enseño- me dijo mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.  
  
-¡¡Gracias!! Pero ¿en dónde vamos a entrenar?- le pregunté notando y procurando no hacer mas preguntas, por que él realmente se veía agotado.  
  
-¡¡Ah!!... podemos empezar en el exterior y luego en una nave ya que en ellas se puede aumentar la gravedad  
  
-¡¡Wow!! – Después bostece y me di cuenta de que me Trunks me había contagiado el cansancio-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? El día de hoy me canse mucho- le dije mientras me levantaba al mismo tiempo que me estiraba.  
  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo yo también estoy muy cansado- me dijo con cara soñolienta.  
  
-Sabes me gustó mucho poder salir contigo- le dije mientras se volvía a sonrojar.  
  
-Igualmente- me dijo sonrojado.  
  
-¡¡Ahora es la parte donde se dan un beso!!- escuchamos lo que parecía ser la voz de Bra- ¡Vamos no sean tímidos! ¡En eso se supone que termina una cita!  
  
-De veras no sabes cuando rendirte ¿verdad Bra? Al parecer solamente...- pero no terminó de hablar su hermano, ya que yo lo besé en la mejilla.  
  
-Creo que esto lo concluye, buenas noches- les dije haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, dejando a los hermanos solos.  
  
-Vaya hermano, al parecer le gustas mucho ejejejeje...- le dijo su hermana, mientras pasaba por la puerta.  
  
-Mejor me voy a acostar y espero que tú hagas lo mismo ya es muy tarde...- le dijo Trunks, y después se dirigió a su cuarto.  
  
Mientras tanto, estaba en mi habitación pensando en lo que me había pasado, ¿Por qué habría de desmayarme?, todavía no encontraba esa respuesta y todavía no podía recordar lo que había pasado, pero cada vez me sentía mas extraña y me dolía la cabeza en tan sólo pensarlo, y me sentía mas cansada hasta que al fin me quedé profundamente dormida.  
  
Al siguiente día desperté y me preparé para el entrenamiento que iba a tener, después busque a mi entrenador y al fin lo encontré, viendo hacia la ventana y suspirando.  
  
-¡Buenos días!- lo salud  
  
-Eh... AH... ¡Buenos días!- Me dijo medio despistado  
  
-¡¡Estoy lista!!- Le dije con entusiasmo  
  
-Muy bien, salgamos- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la casa, lógicamente lo seguí- Karin necesito que aprendas a volar... si no, no podremos ir a entrenar a otro lugar- me dijo con un tono de seriedad.  
  
-Si esta bien... ¿pero cómo lo hago?- le pregunté ya que él parecía no tener problemas cuando volaba.  
  
-Eso es muy fácil, lo primero que debes hacer es concentrarte en lo que vas a hacer que es volar... después juntas un poco de tu energía poco a poco y eso es todo.  
  
-Muy bien...-cerré los ojos en ese momento para poder concentrarme- me concentro...y reúno energía...- poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue elevando pero me desconcentre al escuchar a personas que gritaban por que al parecer alguien había chocado, de tal modo que abrí lentamente los ojos y mi cuerpo volvió a descender.  
  
-No te desconcentres, ibas muy bien  
  
-volveré a intentarlo- de nuevo cerré mis ojos y volví a concentrarme de nuevo volvía elevarme después, abrí lentamente los ojos- ¡¡Wow!! Esto si es sencillo  
  
-¿Te podría hacer una pregunta?- me dijo algo intrigado  
  
-Ya la hiciste pero OK esta bien puedes hacérmela- le dije vacilando  
  
-Todo el tiempo... ¿estabas en tu casa?  
  
-Mmmmh... Pues no todo el tiempo- le dije pensativa  
  
-Déjame ver si entiendo... ¿tu... eres de esas chicas no hace nada mas que hacer cosas hogareñas?  
  
-Claro que no- le dije con un tono de enfado- Yo... Eh...... pues... dime ¿qué son las cosas hogareñas para ti?  
  
-Pues... nada que tenga que ver con pelear...  
  
-¿Yo? JA ¡¡claro que si peleo!!- le dije con aire ofendido  
  
-¿Qué tal si nos vamos para ver que es lo que sabes?  
  
-No estaría mal- después ambos nos dirigimos hacia las montañas y ahí se detuvo en un lugar plano.  
  
-Muy bien, veamos... ¿qué sabes hacer?- me dijo muy cortésmente, y cruzándose de brazos me miró y espero a que hiciera el primer movimiento.  
  
-Este bien... ¡Seiken-duo!- cuando mencioné esas palabras salió un báculo de metal.  
  
-Pues ¿Eso sería todo?- Me dijo con sarcasmo  
  
-Créeme que no, para eso necesitaría que pelearas conmigo o ¿estas demasiado confiado?  
  
-No, pero si tu me lo pides, esta bien lo haré- se enderezó y puso su posición de batalla- vamos atácame- en ese momento salí para dar un golpe con mi arma pero al parecer el chico era mucho mas hábil de lo que había imaginado, pero luego pensé que si ahora no le hago un rasguño cuando él se transformará en súper saiyajin no tendría oportunidad, volví a atacar pero sólo le daba al aire, él solamente se movía de un lado a otro con mucha sencillez- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- me preguntó ya que se notó que estaba muy confiado.  
  
-¡Claro que no! – Me detuve y él también se detuvo y me miró detenidamente para observar lo que hacía; dibujaba con mi báculo un circulo que tomo la forma de de una esfera- HYAA!- la lancé a mi supuesto contrincante.  
  
-¿Pero qué es eso?- al parecer se quedó parado para ver que era  
  
-OYE NO QUITATE!!!-pero preferí actuar salte y lo empujé cayendo los dos al suelo y la esfera se siguió hasta destruir varias montañas.  
  
-Espera, no te preocupes, por mi, lo iba a esquivar de todos modos- me dijo desde el suelo, mientras me levantaba.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, pero no quería hacerte ningún daño- me sentía muy mal por q al parecer mi esfera le había dado en la pierna a mi compañero.- pero falle y te lastimé...  
  
-No te preocupes, es sólo un rasguño- volteándose a ver su pierna  
  
-Pero de todos modos...  
  
-Es un descuido mío si te sientes mejor, no debo confiarme cuando peleo-me dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo.  
  
-Muy bien pero no te confíes demasiado  
  
- Y tú no te preocupes estaré bien- me dijo serenamente- ahora atácame de nuevo y no temas en lastimarme.  
  
-Si- salte a una roca, puse mi báculo en mi mano izquierda y con mi otra mano tracé un elipse y en la punta de mis dedos se marcó una luz verde lo lancé a mi contrincante, que a su vez el rayo lo pasó casi rozando.  
  
-Eso estuvo cerca- decía flotando mientras yo aproveché la ocasión y lo golpee con mi arma en la espalda, él salió disparado hacia el suelo.  
  
-Me dijiste que no te ibas a confiar ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Si es verdad pero- dijo mientras se volvía a levantar- tampoco me subestimes a mí- él pareció desaparecer y volvió a aparecer detrás de mi sujetándome los brazos.  
  
-Uhmmm.... pero yo todavía no acabo- di un salto hacia atrás pero mis brazos todavía eran sujetados por Trunks, pero cuando quedé detrás de él ahora era yo quien lo tenía, lo solté, di otro salto hacia atrás y volví a hacer la misma técnica del rayo de luz y ahora lo lastimé en la mejilla.  
  
-Sabes algo, esa técnica se parece al Dodompa, ¿Quién te la enseñó?  
  
-La aprendí de Sephir, hubo un tiempo en que ella tuvo que pelear- le dije con melancolía.  
  
-ya veo si se parece demasiado- luego él desapareció de nuevo.  
  
-¿Eh...... dónde........? – no lo veía por ninguna parte, hasta que busqué su ki, y supe que se encontraba arriba de mi, así que yo también floté un poco, pero no sabía por que no me atacaba, después sentí que se movió y yo me quité de ahí, él apareció pero antes él ya había supuesto que yo me movería, así que se me siguió y me dio un golpe en la espalda, pero como yo apenas aprendía a volar no me pude controlar y antes de que pudiera caer él me sujeto.  
  
-No te confíes...- me dijo dejándome en tierra firme.  
  
-Claro que no lo haré...-dije un poco rencorosa-  
  
¡Senku!- volví a tomar mi báculo con las dos manos y tracé la punta de una flecha que ahora tomó el color dorado- Aaaahhh- lo lancé a mi contrincante.  
  
-Vamos-me dijo esquivándolo fácilmente- puedes hacerlo mejor  
  
-Claro que si...- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, en eso el triángulo volvió a regresar y le dio en la espalda a Trunks- ¡¡AY no!! – dejé mi báculo para ir a ver a Trunks que estaba lastimado de la espalda.  
  
-Creo que lo estas haciendo muy bien...- me volteó a ver y puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
-¿Te lastimé?- le dije muy angustiada y viendo a la espalda de Trunks.  
  
-Te dije que no te preocuparas pero, si me siento bien.  
  
-¿Qué tal si mejor descansamos un poco? y aparte para que vea en donde te lastimé.  
  
-Si tu quieres, pero en verdad eso no es nada, me han lastimado peor- ambos nos dirigimos en el pie de la montaña y nos sentamos- al menos ya me demostraste que si sabes hacer técnicas y artes marciales.  
  
-Si... pero las aprendí con Strider, él sería mas bien mi primer maestro, también aprendía con Sephir, pero creo que con la aprendí artes marciales fue con Rage aunque no sabe nada mas que eso, por cierto ¿tú me enseñarás en hacer tus técnicas?  
  
-Claro, de seguro te servirán mucho, aunque por aquí ya no hay nadie a quien derrotar...  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que han tenido rivales?  
  
-Si, y muy fuertes, hubo ocasiones en que este planeta desapareci  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?- no le entendía nada de lo que me hablaba  
  
-Se que suena casi imposible pero con la ayuda de las esferas del Dragón pudimos hacer todo eso y hasta mas, nada mas que ya han desaparecido.  
  
-Ya veo... pero ¿Cómo unas simples esferas pueden reconstruir un mundo por completo?  
  
-Tenías que reunir siete, esas estaban esparcidas por todo el mundo y tenías que buscarlas.  
  
-Vaya... que laborioso suena eso- le dije mientras mi mirada se pasó al cielo  
  
- Si, pero con la ayuda del radar no había problema, recuerdo la ocasión en que tuve que ir con dos amigos míos a buscarlas por todo el universo y fue demasiado para mí.  
  
-Wow! ¿Y a quién no?- Estaba sorprendida, yo apenas había ido a planetas cercanos al mío pero jamás había recorrido todo el universo y mucho menos en busca de unas esferas  
  
-Pero lo bueno es que ahora todo está en paz... ¿Ustedes han tenido problemas por allá además de los saiyajin?  
  
-Bueno... si demasiadas cosas malas, otras razas venían y nos querían prisioneros y también buscaban la estrella de Reindú...  
  
- ¿Y qué es eso?  
  
- Se usaba antes como un arma para el mal, pero después de un tiempo se supo que era para poseer vida eterna, y también para recuperar a alguien que fue mal herido, esa cosa nos ha metido en grandes problemas- le dije mientras miraba ahora mis pies.  
  
-¿No han intentado destruirla?- me preguntó simplemente.  
  
-Si... pero esa cosa se vuelve a regenerar y aún haciéndola polvo se vuelve a hacer y no podemos... o sería mas bien no pueden obsequiarla a otro planeta, por temor a que nos declaren la guerra por que ellos ahora también recibirían los ataques.  
  
-Ya veo, por eso no pueden deshacerse de ella, ¿Quién la trajo, por cierto?- al parecer él ya se había interesado en ese tema.  
  
-Bueno dicen que los primeros que gobernaron para mostrar que lo que importaba era su pueblo, y lo mas extraño es que esos reyes no desearon la vida eterna... y me pregunto porque...- después se hizo un enorme silencio entre nosotros, ambos vimos el atardecer, hasta que al fin se me ocurrió algo – sabes me falta algo...  
  
-¿Y qué es?  
  
-Poderme transformar en súper saiyajin  
  
-Eso es poco a poco lo podrás hacer... es un poco difícil  
  
-Yo... no he visto tu transformación muy bien que digamos... ¿me la puedes mostrar?  
  
-Eh... Claro...-se paró, después su ki empezó a aumentar y se transformó en un muchacho casi diferente a él, de cabello dorado y ojos verdes.  
  
-¡¡Wow!!-Me sonrojé un poco por que el...- pues... sabes te pareces... a...a.... a... Strider  
  
-¿Tú lo crees?- me dijo mientras se quitaba su transformación y volvía a hacer el chico de siempre.  
  
-Si... me pregunto como me vería yo...  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


	12. XII Jin ha regresado

**XII. - Jin ha regresado**

Mientras tanto en donde era mi hogar, el planeta Hyrum, se habían enterado de la nueva noticia que era la de mi verdadera raza saiyajin, algunos sentían tristeza que con el paso del tiempo pasaría a ser un olvido, los otros, pues sentían algo de tranquilidad al saber que me había mudado a otro lugar. Pero en donde estaba segura de que me extrañaban era con aquellas personas que me habían criado y cuidado.

-La extraño mucho...- dijo Rage mientras lavaba platos y volteaba hacía la ventana para ver si por ahí podría verme regresar.

-Lo sé... yo también la extraño, pero tú sabes que no puede regresar, ya está con los suyos y así debe de ser- le aclaró Sephir muy seria desde el otro lado de la cocina.

-¿Porque todo tiene que ser como el pueblo quiere?-preguntó Rage de modo tajante.

-No lo se... porque todos estarán locos, supongo- dijo Sephir con mucha franqueza y al parecer no retiraba lo dicho.

-Sabes, creo que todos se han vuelto así por la estrella...-pero antes de que Rage pudiera terminar su frase, un temblor se prescenció.

-¡Rage mas vale que te agaches!-le gritó Sephir mientras ella se agachaba por debajo de la mesa; Rage hizo lo mismo pero alejándose del fregadero, después de concluído el temblor ambas se levantaron del suelo.- Que extraño hace mucho que no ocurrían temblores-dijo, extrañada.

-Tienes razón debería ir a investigar que ha pasado-dijo Rage muy decidida.

-Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado...-Le previno su hermana.

-Si, en un momento regreso- dijo Rage mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal y salía de ella- Veamos donde puede haber ocurrido esto... ¡ah! De seguro ocurrió un derrumbe en las montañas, si es así, debo ir a ayudar cuanto antes- ella tomó una bicicleta que tomó del otro lado de su casa, ella fue rápidamente hacia las montañas. Cuando ella llegó vio un largo y muy estrecho pasillo- Esto no estaba antes...-dijo extrañada, pasando por el pasillo esperando encontrar algo, mientras caminaba, vio que mientras mas se aprofundizaba en él este se iba haciendo mas oscuro, encontró varios lugares en que se dividían en varios caminos y daban hacia cuevas.- ay... esto me da escalofríos, ciertamente esto no estaba...

-Así es... apenas acaba de aparecer... de nuevo... pero por si no lo habías notado siempre ha estado aquí- dijo una voz de hombre, Rage dio un grito de terror al escucharla

-¿Quién es?-dijo después de haberse calmado, después él muchacho salió de la oscuridad, él era un chico muy apuesto, era rubio de ojos verdes, con una vestimenta demasiado extraña, unas botas grandes, unos pantalones de militar azules, una camisa o se podría decir que era eso de igual color de los pantalones, ya muy gastada, y una capa rota de color vino que tenía una capucha- Eres...... no puede ser eres.... tú...-ella estaba muy sorprendida al verlo.

-Rage, hace mucho que no nos veíamos- Saludo el muchacho

-¿¡Strider¡?

-Antes se podía decir que ese era mi nombre... ahora soy Jin.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Pero si tú lo dices...-aun seguía impresionada de verlo- pero... ¿dónde habías estado?

-Entrenando como todos los días, siempre estaba aquí pero parece que nadie vino a buscarme por aquí, ejeje...- rió Jin con tono malvado.

-Te buscamos hasta en otros planetas pero no estabas, si te preguntabas si te buscaríamos la respuesta era muy clara, por supuesto que si.

-Lo sé, y lo siento por tantos años, pero dime ¿Cómo esta Karin?- preguntó él deseoso de poder verla de nuevo.

-Oh... ella-Rage cortó por un momento, poniendo una cara de tristeza- estará bien... supongo...-dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Como que supones que esta bien? no te comprendo

-Hace un par de días le dijimos a Karin que era una saiyajin y ella tuvo que irse de aquí-dijo todavía tristemente.

-¿¡Qué!? OO

-Si ella... era... una saiyajin y ya sabes la estúpida regla que hay... Todo el que sea enemigo tendrá que desalojar el planeta para siempre...

-Ya... veo...- dijo Jin mientras su mirada se pasaba a una roca

-¿Por cierto por que te cambiaste el nombre? el otro era bonito- preguntó Rage al muchacho.

-Te diré, es simplemente porque...-pero de nuevo empezó un nuevo temblor, pero ninguno de ellos se agachó, duró pocos segundos y después se calm

-¿Qué diantres pasa?-preguntó Rage desconcertada

-Los terremotos... de nuevo, Rage... te diré que esta cueva muy pocas veces aparece y cuando aparece, se abre cada vez un poco mas y eso es por algo...

-¿Por qué?

-Fácil... la energía maligna se reúne en esta cueva, yo la he visto reunirse pero lamentablemente no me le puedo acercar tan fácilmente... y por parte esa energía me podría posesionar.-dijo Jin muy pensativo.

-¿Quieres decir que esa cosa se esta reuniendo porque busca a alguien?-dijo Rage como conclusión suya.

-Claro a un portador, pero no lo ha podido encontrar, y lo mas raro de todo es que yo estaba cerca de ahí y no me posesionó... de seguro debe de ser alguien que tiene el corazón lleno de maldad o algo parecido.

-Oh... pero, si esa energía se reune puede volver a alguien muy poderoso, hasta lo débiles ¿No lo crees? –concluyó Rage

-Pero es un poco raro porque no creo que encuentre a alguien si quiere a alguien poderoso necesitará una gran búsqueda- dijo Jin llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Y... si la encuentra-dijo Rage preocupada

-Pues... no lo sé puede que tengas razón, la energía maligna fortifica hasta a los más débiles- dijo algo angustiado

-¿Pero eso no nos puede presentar un problema en un futuro?- preguntó Rage cambiando su mirada hasta el techo de la cueva que era muy picuda.

-Supongo que si... pero no podemos hacer nada en especial, ni siquiera pude deshacerme de esa cosa.- dijo él con los puños muy cerrados

-mmmmm...- suspiró Rage.

-Por cierto ¿me podrías decir en dónde está Karin?-dijo Jin tratándose de calmar.

-Claro, ella esta en un planeta llamado Tierra- dijo ella cambiando su mirada nuevamente al apuesto muchacho.

-Vaya...- dijo mientras pensaba en ese nombre.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Rage algo feliz por saber si él sabía

-Yo diría que...-él demoró en contestar- pues no se... pero... mmmmmm... no.

- ( - )Yo tampoco he visto ese planeta, pero me gustaría saber como esta...-Dijo algo esperanzada y llevandose un puño al pecho.

-Parece buena idea- contestó él pensativo y decidido

-¿¡Estas loco!?- Exclamó Rage.

-No. La quiero ver, no pude despedirme de ella y tú si tuviste esa oportunidad de por lo menos decirle adiós.

-Pero, ¿porque no vamos a la casa, con Sephir, le encantaría verte de nuevo.

-No estaría mal volver a todos por alla en Ritzuko, en especial a Sephir.

-Entonces vamos, salgámos de este lugar me dan escalofríos- Ambos salieron de la cueva y después del pasillo, ambos se dirigieron a Ritzuko, en el camino encontraron varios habitantes que se sorprendían al ver a Jin ahora mas apuesto, alto y fuerte que antes. Cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron a Sephir leyendo una revista en la mesa de la cocina, ella desvió la mirada de su revista hasta Rage y después a Jin.

-¡¡Strider!! Hace mucho que no nos habíamos visto- Dijo ella corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Si lo se...-dijo con poco aire, después Sephir lo soltó- Pero mejor llamamé Jin, Lo he cambiado por el nombre de...

-Uno de los héroes que salvaron nuestra vida, a mi me gusta el nombre, ¿Pero en donde has estado?- Le preguntó, Jin empezó a relatarle sobre su viaje hacia las montañas y de su hallazgo en la cueva.- Vaya la has pasado muy mal, pero ¿por que mejor no te quedas aquí? no sería bueno que regresaras a esas montañas.

-No mejor te lo pido, quédate aquí.- Le pidió Rage

-Estaría bien, muchas gracias – dijo él haciendo una reverencia hacia las dos hermanas.

-¿Tienen hambre?, por que ya tengo la cena lista- les dijo Sephir amablemente

-Yo si, y estoy segura que Jin también- Le dijo Rage, los tres comieron para luego poder retirarse a su habitación, Rage llevó a Jin a la suya que era parecida a la que se habían quedado Pan y Trunks, nada mas que esta solamente tenía una cama- descansa Jin, y no sigas pensando en esas locuras de ver a Karin.

-¿Tú la extrañas? O me equivoco – dijo él persuasivamente a Rage

-¡¡Claro que si!!- dijo ella con tono ofendido

-Mmmh... me lo suponía... mejor mañana te diré – dijó el dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la cama.

-Esta bien, pero no hagas nada extraño- ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar.

Al día siguiente...

-Rage...- Llamó Jin en tono muy bajo, y depués de haber desayunado con Sephir

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo ella volteándose para ver a Jin

-Baja la voz, vamos a ver a Karin pero no digas nada- le dijo a ella murmurándole

-¿Y cómo? ¿Se puede saber?- dijo ella en el tono de voz igual de baja que la de Jin y muy negativa.

-Con una técnica que Karin y yo solíamos usar...- dijo él con una sonrisa

-¿Qué técnica?- dijo ella algo malhumorada

-Teletransportación – dijo él simplemente.

-¡¡woooooow!! OO ¿eso de quien lo aprendiste?

-De Rober, se sabe demasiadas técnicas, pero sólo tengo que encontrar la energía de Karin, ¿Quieres venir?- le preguntó a Rage pero pensó que ella diría que no y que él estaba loco de remate.

-¡¡¡Claro!!! Quiero volver a verla pero ¿Nadie lo sabrá? – preguntó ella angustiada

-No para nada todos pensarán que estas paseándote por ahí, pero vámonos cuanto antes, sólo sujétame.-le indicó a Rage, ella lo sujetó por el brazó, él se llevó dos dedos a la frente, se concentro- ¡¡Ahí esta!! –ellos desaparecieron de la cocina y aparecieron enfrente de Capsule Corp.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Rage al ver la casa amarilla

-En donde se supone que esta Karin

-Pero yo no la.... – pero antes de que Rage terminara, escucharon un grito

-Esa, si no me equivoco, fue Karin- ambos corrieron a la parte trasera de la casa pero se escondieron por unos arbustos, ellos vieron que yo me encontraba entrenando con Trunks

-¡¡Es el chico guapo!!- le murmuró Rage al ver a Trunks

-¿Quién demonios es ese? ¬¬ - preguntó Jin celoso

-Ah... él venía con una amiga y pues... al parecer él la esta cuidando... ¡ah¡ por cierto, él también es un saiyan- le dijo a Jin para que no se metiera en problemas

-... ¬¬

Mientras tanto mi entrenamiento estaba fallando mucho

-Tienes que leer mis movimientos y no te quedes parada, mejor muévete a cualquier lado. – me dijo Trunks observando mis errores.

-Si...- él de nuevo volvió a atacar, yo los detenía pero me costaba algo de trabajo, pero volví a fallar el dio un golpe de lado y por poco caigo si no fuera por Trunks que me sujetó antes de que cayera – Lo volví a hacer mal... ¿Cierto?- le dije algo decepcionada

-No, ya vas mejorando- me dijo pero sin soltarme aún, él se dio cuenta y yo también, él me soltó y nos sonrojamos.

Por otro lado...

-aah...-Suspiró Rage- que lindos se ven los dos juntos, ¿no lo crees Jin?- dijo ella con tono romántico, ella volteó a verlo y estaba de color rojo pero él por la ira.

-¿Qué le pasa? No puede tomar así a Karin- gruñó él y arrancaba el pasto para tratar de no ir contra él

-¿Estas celoso?- preguntó ella algo contenta por la ira de Jin

-¿Celoso de que?- dijo él a regañadientes

-De que él esta con tu ex -novia y tú no- dijo ella burlonamente – si debe ser natural – y de nuevo volvió a cambiar la mirada a los que entrenaban

-¡JA!, ¿Qué estoy celoso? De ese tipo tan raro que se llama...- dijo él con cara de asco a Trunks

-Se llama Trunks, y como ya te había dicho él es un saiyan, lo cual significa que es mas fuerte que tú ya que eres un Temu- dijo ella simplemente.

-Corrección, yo no soy un Temu... soy un Yansenk- dijo él algo enfadado

-¿¡QUE!? Y que se supone que soy yo... ¿un androide?- dijo ella incrédula de lo que escuchaba

-Si tú lo dices.

-Callate ¬¬ y ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- dijo ella intrigada

-Porque... no lo preguntaron- dijo él con simpleza, ellos volvieron a observar lo que pasaba

-Es tu turno de atacar- me dijo Trunks, y preparado para esquivar mis ataques como siempre.

-¡Si!- sujeté fuertemente mi arma y empezé a darle de nuevo al aire, salté detrás de él y volví a hacer lo mismo, darle al aire ¬¬

-Sabes Rage, Karin no sabe entrenar- dijo Jin, al ver que no lo golpeaba.

-Solo quieres que le haga daño a Trunks o ¿me equivoco?¬¬

-¿Qué no se trata de un entrenamiento?- preguntó el algo furioso.

-Ahora ambos atacaremos y nos defenderemos- me dijo Trunks mientras se ponía en posición para atacar.

-Si, aprenderás a defenderte de mí- dijo Jin, tratándose de calmar pero con esa actitud no lo iba a lograr.

-Cállate Jin- le reclamó Rage, que por fortuna había podido mantener a Jin oculto

-Si –le dije mientras nos elevabamos para luchar en el cielo.

-Vamos Karin hazlo por mí- Murmuraba Jin viendo que ambos estábamos apunto de comenzar.

Empezó la pelea, empeze a mirar a mi rival y luego atacarlo con una patada pero antes de poder golpearlo, él desapareció, pero apareció de nuevo detrás de mi, dándome un leve golpe, pero iba de regreso al suelo, claro, si no es por Trunks me hubiera lastimado un poco, ya que él volvió a sujetarme.

-¡Ush..! ¿por qué no puedo atacarte correctamente?- Le pregunté algo decepcionada de mi desempeño.

-No te apresures apenas estas empezando a volar y te ha de costar un poco de trabajo- me dijo dulcemente, y soltándome lentamente.

-Si tienes razón- ambos descendimos y nos sentamos en el pasto.- pero aún así soy muy lenta-le dije algo decepcionada.

-Eso no es verdad, tú eres muy rápida pero te atrasas un poco cuando volamos- me dijo acercándose un poco a mí.

-Que lindo eres conmigo- le dije acercándome a él, y Trunks se ruborizó a tal acción

-¡¡Ahora si que lo mato!!- gritó él con rabia, y ya poniéndose de pie.

-Jin te lo ruego mejor regresemos- le suplicó Rage aferrándose a la pierna de Jin

-Claro nos iremos cuando su cuerpo este inerte en el suelo- Dijo con malicia y con Rabia Jin.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – le pregunté a Trunks, ya que había escuchado hablar a alguien, así que volteé.

-No...- me dijo él y volteó a ver el mismo lugar de donde yo estaba viendo

-Cumpliré tu petición Rage, ya no soporto estar aquí... vámonos... -Jin volvió a concentrárse y desapareció junto con Rage.

Continuara...

* * *

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza de la publicación del fanfic... tuve un problema con la sesión pero ya todo reparado, ahora si a seguir publicando...


	13. XIII El mensaje de la familia Rioko

**_XVI.- El mensaje de la familia Rioko_**

-¿En dónde estaban?- Preguntó Sephir algo preocupada

-Ehmmm...-pensó Rage en una respuesta, para que su hermana no supiera que habían ido a la Tierra –paseando

- Si como no.. ¬¬ -dijo sarcásticamente su hermana, ella ya sabía que algo habían estado planeando

-Eres muy inteligente como para que te podamos mentir, fuímos a la Tierra con la ayuda de la teletransportación. – dijo él con simpleza, pero la cara de Rage expresaba preocupación.

-¿Y vieron a Karin?- Preguntó ella algo impaciente por la respuesta.

-¿No estas enojada?- Preguntó sorprendida su hermana, al ver que no estaba enfadada.

-No, ¿por que he de estarlo?- cuestionó a su hermana algo extrañada.

-Bueno... siempre estas apegada a las leyes y siempre las sigues, y como violamos una... pues...- dijo Rage sin palabras para terminar su oración.

-Las reglas- dijo su hermana con tono pensativo- las reglas son muchas... pero ninguna nos va a impedir que veamos a Karin, pero díganme ¿cómo esta?

-Bien diría yo, pero... no esta-ba so-la- dijo Jin a regañadientes y poniéndose rojo del coraje

-Pues, ¿Con quién estaba? – preguntó ella algo extrañada al ver a Jin tan rojo

-Con Trunks, el chico guapo que vino la otra vez- dijo ella con tono malicioso para hacer sentir mal a Jin

- ¡¡Que bien!! – dijo Sephir muy positivamente y feliz al saber que yo me encontraba en la Tierra con uno de los que vinieron por mi.

-Pero creo que...-dijo Jin para tratar de cambiar la respuesta de Sephir.

-Mejor no podía estar XD – interrumpió a Jin, para hacerlo sufrir de nuevo.

-¡¡RAGE!!- gruñó Jin

-jijiji, es la verdad nn – dijo Rage ahora con tono burlón

-¿Y qué les dijo?- Preguntó Sephir

-oh.. ese fué sólo un mísero detallito- dijo Jin mientras su miráda pasaba al techo de la casa

-¿Quieres decir que no le hablaron? – Preguntó muy sorprendida Sephir

-Mmmmmh... yo lo llamaría......., estábamos espiando- dijo Jin

-Y lo volveremos a hacer- aclaró Rage

-Mmmmh...-dijo con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba severamente- no me parece correcto que espíen a Karin.- acabó friamente Sephir

-Pero hace rato me decías que no nos podían impedir ver a Karin. ¬¬ - dijo su hermana algo confusa.

-¡¡ No simplemente, no la espíen!! – terminó ella

-¡Claro!-dijo Jin con tono sarcástico y dándose un golpe en la frente- ¿porque no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡¡Rage!! vamos a saludarla mañana ah y también a su amigo el gay y de paso le doy un golpe y le ruego a Karin que regrese y como ella esta todavía algo dolida, cuando me vea se va a sentir mucho mejor – dijo el con mucho sarcasmo.

-Vaya... Si que estas muy cambiado...¬¬ pero tienes razón...eso no lo había pensado... -dijo Sephir con detenimiento.

-Pero... me encantaría volver a verla por lo menos un momento- dijo tristemente Rage

-Saben...-dijo Sephir y buscando palabras para consolar a su hermana, pero no las encontró- mejor ayúdenme limpiando el ático nn- les pidió para cambiar el tema.

-Claro – dijeron Jin y Rage a coro, mientras Sephir se retiraba y subía para limpiar, ellos dos se quedaron abajo.

-¿mañana me podrías llevar con Karin?- le preguntó Rage a Jin

-¡Claro! Será un placer. – dijo Jin con entusiasmo, después ellos se dirigieron al ático para ayudar a Sephir con la limpieza, cuando ellos llegaron a la habitación que parecía no haber sido limpiada desde hace años, porque muchas cosas estaban arrinconadas y tiradas y llenas de polvo. Sephir ya había empezado con la limpieza del ático, ella abrió un baúl muy viejo y empolvado, luego sacó un cuadro.

-Mira...Rage... - Le dijo Sephir mientras le mostraba una fotografía de mí junto con ellas.

-Se ve tan linda...- suspiró Jin- como siempre – con tono de enamorado

-¿Qué más hay? – preguntó con curiosidad Rage, ellos sacaron mas cosas de las cuales la mayoría eran mías.- vaya, que feo... ya no verla.. y recordarla...me da nostalgia- sacándo un pañuelo.

-Yo no pude despedirme de ella y la última vez que la vi estaba con un tonto...-dijo Jin con un suspiro mientras su mirada pasaba a un baúl-¿¿¿uhmm...??? ¿Qué es eso?- les dijo mientras señalaba lo que parecía un pergamino enrollado bastante viejo

-No lo sé- dijo Sephir con curiosidad, mientras tomaba el pergamino, lo desenrollo, y lo leyó- ¡RAGE ESTA COSA HABLA DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!- dijo ella muy sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué dice!?- preguntó su hermana con ansiedad.

-Dice: para la familia Rioko: La última descendiente de dicha familia es la única en varias generaciones que esta comprometida del último descendiente de la familia Kotake.- leyó su hermana en voz alta.

-¿La última descendiente?- dijo extrañada Rage

-Eso es lo que dice, pero dice algo mas... El descendiente de dicha familia lo podrán reconocer por un pequeño dragón grabado en la espalda en la parte izquierda, eso dice como posdata.- terminó Sephir.

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿qué onda con eso? La tipa que es la última descendiente, va a estar viendo puras espaldas ¡¡ajajajajajaja!!- rió Jin

-ejem...-disimuló Sephir lo que parecía una tos disimulada- esa última descendiente si no me equivoco es Rage...- dijo ella con sencillez

-jajaja...-cortó su risa- ¿¿¿¡¡¡eeeeeeeeehhhhh!!!!??? –se sorprendió Jin- perdóname Rage no sabía que eras tú...

-¿¡YO!?- gritó Rage sorprendida- No puedo creer que tenga un prometido...- dijo ella incrédula.

-Pero no tengo idea de quien demonios sea la familia Kotake- dijo su hermana con detenimiento.

-Yo tampoco sé, pero me suena no se porque...-dijo Jin muy pensativo

-¿Qué les parece si le preguntamos a Tulse sobre esa dinastía?- dio como solución Sephir, pero Rage no esperó a que su hermana terminara su frase, porque ella salió apresuradamente de la casa, Jin y Sephir tuvieron que alcanzarla corriendo, ellos igualmente salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la casa de la anciana, cuando llegaron Rage apenas estaba en la puerta de la casa, y después de donde salía una ancianita...

-¡¡Tulse!! –le dijo Rage con poco aire

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la anciana- tranquilízate Rage

-¿Existe la dinastía Kotake?- le preguntó Sephir al ver que su hermana le faltaba el aire.

-Si, pero...- afirmó la anciana.

-¿Pero que?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Pero ellos no se encuentran aquí desde hace muchos años, sólo dejaron a su último...

-¿Su último descendiente?- dijo Rage interrumpiendo a Tulse

-Si, creo que si...

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo? – preguntó Rage con desesperación

-¿Y porqué quieres saberlo?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Ese último descendiente es mi prometido... por eso...

-oooh..- expresó Tulse sorprendida- ya veo, pero lamentablemente no puedo darte mas información ya te di toda la que sé...

-aaah... - suspiró Rage- ya veo... gracias –dijo algo decepcionada

-De nada.- dijo la anciana haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya lo encontrarás- trató de animarla Jin

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Superstición, supongo...-dijo él rascándose la barbilla.

-Claro...- dijo Rage todavía con un poco de decepción

-Pero anímate mañana iremos con ¡¡Karin!!- volvió a tratar de animarla Jin.

-Si- disimuló Rage una sonrisa, pero por lo menos sabría que al día siguiente su amiga sabría de su situación

**_Continuara...._**


End file.
